The Aphrodites
by Tasty Sugar Quill
Summary: A look, a touch, a whisper-They could have you own your knees before you even realized that you were having trouble standing. Meet the Aphrodites: consisting of Kate Grey, Lily Potter, Kris Bennett, and Anna Lowry NG fic with Harry and Ginny's 'daughters'
1. Chapter 1

_**The Aphrodites**_

**_by: TastySugarQuill_**

_**Summary: **A look, a touch, a whisper...They could have you own your knees before you even realized that you were having trouble standing.  
_Meet the Aphrodites: consisting of Kate Grey, Lily Potter, Kris Bennett, and Anna Lowry, four girls who have become as close as sisters over the past six years. Embark on their journey through seventh year as they discover old hate, new love, and above all _themselves._

_**AN**: Hello everyone! I had originally had this story posted on hpff, but unfortunately they had one too many objections as far as my plot line went. I hope that the readers who enjoyed the story on that site manage to find it over here and I hope to gain some new ones as well :) This is a next generation fic, involving Lily Potter, Kris Bennet, Anna Lowry, and Kate Grey. I've really loved writing this story so far and I have ten chapters done already so you guys can expect updates fairly quickly - at least up until that point :) I hope you enjoy it and if you have the time drop me a review! I always appreciate them. Also if you guys would like to see what the main characters in this story look like you can go to my bio on the authors page. I have a link to their pictures :)_

_

* * *

__Dear Kate, _

_I miss you! Merlin, it's been like three weeks since I've seen you, you loser. You totally need to come here soon, alright? I don't want anymore pathetic excuses. If you're not here by your birthday I shall officially come and drag you out of that place. My parents totally want you here as well. You know how much they love you. Dad's been going on and on about how you should just move in here with us, which you totally should! It's not as if were not sisters anyway. _

_I expect to see your beautiful face in two days, sister. Otherwise that face will receive a bat-bogey hex. _

_Love you!_

_Lily._

_P.S. Guess who my lovely neighbor has staying at his house?_

A small smile rose onto Kate's full, sensual lips, grey eyes lighting with a mixture of affection and amusement. Holding onto the letter she looked around at the dreary room she stayed in every summer.

Orphanages tended to not be the most comfortable places. She sat down on her creaking bed with a sigh, staring out the window and catching glimpses of several children playing kickball, their laughter drifting up towards her room. She smiled slightly as she watched one of the smaller girls attempt to kick the ball and miss, falling over.

She was in a muggle orphanage, her parents both apparently having been muggles. The woman who owned the orphanage had told her that her mother had died in a car accident. Her father had disappeared shortly after, unable to raise a child on his own. He had dropped her off at Saving Grace late one night. She still remembered it.

"_Where are we going , Daddy?" _

_She smiled sweetly up at him, grey eyes wide and innocent as her blonde, almost white hair flew merrily about her face. _

_The man who looked down at her had hair as dark as hers was light, but their eyes were identical, right down to the last speck of grey. "We're just taking a trip, honey."_

_Her smile widened, the small hand within his grasping tighter. "I love trips!"_

"_I know." He pulled her along faster as she began skipping, humming a tune that her mommy used to sing to her before she left. Perhaps that's where they were going, she thought suddenly. To visit mommy!_

"_Daddy." She pulled at his hand with excitement, gasping. "Are we going to see Mommy?"_

_He stopped abruptly, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. "What? Why would you say that?"_

_Her eyes widened with hope. "Oh, I can't wait to see Mommy, Daddy! I love trips!"_

_He continued to stare down at her with an intense expression until the hope in her eyes began dying, replaced with a sudden look of anxiety that should never appear in the eyes of such a small child. _

"_Are we not going to see, Mommy?" She asked quietly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. _

_His hand tightened roughly around hers and he once again began pulling her towards the big building at the end of the street. "Not today, love."_

_Her throat tightened, tears beginning to stream down her face. "I want to see Mommy! I don't like this trip anymore. Take me to Mommy."_

_Her pleas went unanswered as they reached the front of the large building, a small sign with an angel on it swinging at the gate. _

_The man stopped abruptly, a myriad of emotions running across his face as he looked at the building and then back towards his daughter. His grey eyes were filled with tears of their own as he reached down and pulled her into a hug, softly kissing her cheek. _

"_You know how you miss, Mommy?" He asked quietly, eyes searching hers. _

_She nodded, blonde curls bouncing. "Yes, when can I see her?"_

_He shook his head, burying his face in his hands. "You can't, love. You can't. But, I need to." He looked up, grey eyes filled with desperation as he held onto her small shoulders. "I need to go and see Mommy, but I can't take you with me."_

_Her eyes filled with tears at his words and she began stomping her foot angrily, rage and sadness coursing through her. "Yes, you can Daddy! Take me with you! I want to see, Mommy!"_

_His grip on her shoulders tightened as she tried to wriggle free, eyes still holding a quiet madness. "I can't, love. I need to go see Mommy on my own. But, I promise you'll see us again, alright?" He held her gaze, until she nodded, some of the tears fading. _

"_Good girl," he kissed her brow lightly, inhaling her scent. "Until then you need to stay here, okay? All you have to do is go in and tell them that your Daddy left you here for now, alright?"_

"_Okay, Daddy," she replied softly as he let go of her, meeting the eyes identical to hers for the last time. "I'll wait for you."_

_He made a small, strangled sound before he turned and walked away. It wasn't until he had completely disappeared that she walked into the building with the angel, her small form shivering slightly from the cold. _

It took three years of waiting and a visit from Professor McGonagall before she realized that her Dad was never coming back. When she had finally asked them about it they had told her that he had taken his own life, jumping off a bridge that same night he had left her. She had been officially branded an orphan.

An orphan. Her smile held traces of bitterness at the label, a part of her completely rejecting the term. It meant that you didn't have family and she did.

Lily, Kris, and Anna were her family. It had been that way since first year when they had all been placed in Gryffindor, forming a bond almost instantly, one that had proved itself time and time again to be unbreakable. They had been there for each other through everything, first dates, first kisses, first fights…first everything.

Looking around once more and seeing the grey walls, rusted bed springs, and old wooden floors she honestly didn't know what was keeping her here. She supposed a part of it was just her sheer stubborn nature and unbending pride. As much as she loved the Potters, the last thing she wanted to do was have them be responsible for her. She wanted to do things on her own, _needed_ to do things on her own. When she had finally discovered the real reason why she was at the orphanage she had made a vow never to depend on anyone again and she had succeeded.

Standing up and wandering towards the mirror aimlessly she studied herself, the face that she had used to her advantage numerous times.

She knew she was beautiful. It was something that she had quickly discovered could be used to her advantage as far as things went in the orphanage. She had always been the one to receive the better soap, cleaner sheets, and fresher clothes. A part of being beautiful was that people wanted to adore you, were more willing to overlook your flaws.

And flaws she had plenty of. She knew that she could be cruel to a degree, especially with men and she couldn't care less. Boyfriends were not something that interested her, commitment an abomination. Sure, she had normally had some love interest, but she rarely bothered with them for longer than a week. The last boy she had stringed along had actually cried when she had told him he bored her. For a moment it had bothered her conscience, causing a spurt of guilt to course through her until she had snapped out of it and dismissed him without a second thought.

She knew that Anna would most likely be horrified if she heard about that while Kris would shake her head ruefully and Lily send her that disappointed glare. Her eyes veered into a roll at the thought, deciding that she would once again leave out any of her summer flings when she went and visited them.

And visiting them was exactly what she decided to do. She was going to be seventeen in two days and then she was officially free from this place. She had been saving up to get her own apartment, working at the ice cream shop down the corner and by now she had enough to pay the security deposit and rent for several months. Stopping at the Potter's and staying for awhile beforehand would be a good birthday present to herself.

With that thought on her mind she picked up her purse and headed down towards her job.

* * *

"Alicia, mind doing me a favor and actually moving your scrawny ass sometime today?"

She glared at the dark haired girl with malice, eyes narrowing angrily. The shop had been extraordinarily busy and all her co-worker had done was stare at her nails dreamily. She had no tolerance for slackers.

Alicia's brown eyes snapped towards and narrowed with indignation. "I am working."

She snorted, throwing her blonde hair back into a messy bun. "Don't even bother with that. Either you get working within the next two seconds or I report you and we both know whose side Mr. Jenkins will take."

She let the threat hang in the air until she watched with immense satisfaction as Alicia scurried back towards the other counter, immediately taking ice cream orders.

Rolling her eyes and muttering grumpily she stomped back towards her side, her face lighting up as she saw Jacob Williams smiling his toothy grin at her.

"Hey Kate," he said shyly, face tinged with pink.

Her lips curved into an immediate smile as she looked down at the small, scruffy boy who had developed a crush on her over the past summer. He was only eight and his friends teased him mercilessly for coming into the shop so often, but she adored him.

"Hey little man." She reached across the counter to ruffle his blonde hair. "What can I get you?"

His face turned even redder as she touched him, a slightly dreamy expression in his eyes. "Get me?"

She stifled a laugh at his blank expression. "For ice cream, hun. You want chocolate as always?"

He snapped back to reality, stuttering nonsense for a moment before nodding his head vigorously. "Yeah. Chocolate. Sounds good."

She tried to hide her grin as she scooped it up, giving him more than she was supposed to. Handing the ice cream to him, she sent him a heart warming smile that had him turning red all over again.

"You enjoy this and come back soon, okay?"

He worked up a smile, cheeks still tinged pink as he turned around, stumbling over a chair on his way out. She laughed lightly as he exited, turning her back towards the counter and walking over to get more of the vanilla ice cream. Most boys she would have been annoyed with, but something about Jake made her want to scoop him up into a hug.

"Drawing them in rather young aren't we, Grey?"

Her good mood evaporated, back stiffening as she turned around to face Kyle Zabini. His gold eyes held easy amusement, a small smirk playing across his lips as he leaned his long body against the counter, black hair falling in front of his eyes.

He was the only boy that she could never force the charm with, the only one who managed to completely aggravate her to the point where she would hex him. And he would be the one to show up at her work, seemingly taking a perverse satisfaction in annoying her.

She stomped back towards the counter, refusing to meet his gaze. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

"What? No how've you been?" He exclaimed, amusement obvious.

She hated that he could do that, always find something so damn funny in everything she did, as if she was a constant source of entertainment. She hated being treated like a sodding TV show.

Her grey eyes snapped up and met his gold ones, anger brimming in them. "I'm working, Zabini. Cut the crap. What can I get you?"

"Some polite conversation would be nice," he responded, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She jerked back, slapping his hand away angrily.

"Well the world isn't always nice," she snapped, furious that he had had the nerve to touch her. "If you're not going to order ice cream than go away. I'm busy."

He shook his head, black hair moving out of his eyes. "I'm thinking vanilla. I've always liked lighter colors like yellow or grey."

She clenched her teeth together, annoyance rising at the obvious line. She knew that Zabini could care less about her, yet he seemed to find it amusing to pretend as if he did.

Roughly she scooped up the ice cream, making sure to only give him as little as possible before slamming it down on the counter. "That'll be 3 euros. Pay up."

He casually reached into his pocket and dropped 5 into her hand, lips curved as he picked up the ice cream. "Keep the change, Grey. Get your own cup of ice cream. You could use it."

She chucked the two coins at him as he walked out the door, smiling when they bounced off his head. His amused chuckle wiped the smile off her face, anger spurting within her.

Damn him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum!"

She launched herself down the stairs, running at full pace towards the door. "Mum, I'll see you later! I'm going to play baseball with Matt."

She didn't bother to wait for her mother to answer before flinging herself out the door, roughly pulling on one shoe as she hopped down the street. She was already ten minutes late for their game and he would kill her if she missed again.

She burst onto the pitch, face red from the run and heaving in desperate gasps of air. "Matt!"

A sun-kissed boy with dirty blonde hair turned around, an exasperated expression in his green eyes as they looked over Kris Bennett.

"Where the hell were you, Kris?"

She cringed, an apologetic expression in her eyes. "I'm so sorry mate. I had to write Lily a letter back letting her know that I would be there tomorrow for Kate's birthday."

His eyes veered into a roll, but she could tell she had been forgiven when he only shook his head. "Alright. Let's get started then. You're the last hitter. Games tied."

She grinned, running over and picking up a bat, immediately getting in position. The pitcher sneered at her, lips curling with disdain.

"Think a girl can hit one of my pitches, Sullivan?"

Matt stared him down with a stony expression. "Kris can smack one of your pitches right out of this field, Turner."

Her grin widened a notch, hands tightening on the bat. "Come on nancy boy," she jeered, taking a practice swing. " 'fraid to pitch to a girl, are ya?"

Rage passed briefly through his eyes as he wound back, throwing all his strength into the pitch and smirked when it flew off well.

Kris waited a beat before bringing the bat crashing down into the ball, sending it high over the field. Without waiting to watch it she broke into a run, charging for first base. She knew when Matt began screaming his head off that it had gone over the fence. Rather than stopping to admire her work she continued running all the way around the bases, grinning widely as she stepped onto home.

Within seconds she was picked up and swung around into a circle, Matt's cheers in her ear. "Home run, baby!"

She laughed with joy, jumping out of his hug and high fiving him, eyes twinkling madly. She sent a brief grin to the pitcher who was now scowling angrily, eyes frigid as they landed on hers.

"Good pitch mate," she called out enthusiastically, causing the members of her team to roar with laughter.

A look of outrage crossed his features as he threw off his glove, slamming it into the ground and stalking off the pitch. "Lucky hit," he called over his shoulder.

She bristled for a moment, but managed to shake it off as she received numerous congratulations and pats on the back.

"Bloody amazing as usual," Matt declared, grinning happily as he swung an arm affectionately around her shoulders. "Too bad you have to go to Lily's so soon. We could challenge them to another game."

She smiled up at him apologetically. "Sorry, but it's Kate's birthday. You know I've got to be there."

He sighed, but there was understanding on his face. "I know. She's your sister."

Her eyes brightened at the statement, heart filling with happiness at the fact that he really did understand. "Yupp. They all are."

"You should really bring that one around more often," he continued, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "She's right fit."

She punched him in the shoulder, but laughed loudly, shaking her head ruefully. "Kate would spit you up and eat you for dinner my friend."

He grinned. "I like um rough."

"Perv."

"Always."

They laughed together and walked companionably down the street, arms swung around each other. Matt was her cousin and had been one of her best mates since they were just little kids. His parents sent him to Durmstrang because they thought it would be a better school for him, but they made up for it by hanging out every minute that they could. Summer's were one of those precious times that they spent simply playing baseball or football.

"I'll miss you, though," she interjected, tone slightly morose.

He rubbed his fist over her hair causing her to squeal with indignation and laughed when she slapped his arm away. "I'll miss you too, runt."

"I'm not a runt," she returned tetchily, shooting him a disgruntled look as she pressed down her already messy hair.

His eyes sparkled as he grinned. "Shorter than me, aren't you?"

"Yeah well it's not my fault you're abnormally tall." She pouted slightly, lips curving downwards. "If you were a normal boy I would probably only be a few inches shorter than you."

It was an old argument between the two. Kris was 5'9, but Matt was 6'5. When they were younger and had competed in every sport it had always enraged her that he got to be so tall. She still felt that it was completely unfair that boys were given the height genes, but she had made up for any height differences in skill. Either she was at home playing football or baseball with all the muggle kids, or she was at school playing Quidditch. She excelled at both.

"So, team captain this year, huh?" Matt asked, pride in his tone.

A silly grin crossed her face, blue eyes lighting with happiness. "Yupp. We're going to have a great team."

"I'm sure you will." He ruffled her hair once more just to annoy her, laughing again at the evil glare she tossed him. "All your sisters on the team?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Only Lily and I. Anna's far too shy and has an absolute fear of brooms, but if I could get Kate to try out I would really love it. She's got so much aggression that she'd be an awesome beater." Her eyes took on a far away look as she began to once again sort through possible ways to convince Kate to join. If they had her she was certain they'd win the house cup.

"I'm sure you can convince her," Matt responded easily, confidence in his tone. It made her smile return as they approached her house. "If you need any help with any convincing on her part just let me know."

She smacked him for the third time. "You just want to try and get in her pants."

He held up his hands defensively, but a wry grin crossed his features. "Well, I am a bloke after all."

She sighed deeply. "I would yell at you, but she's just as bad with guys. Practically tears apart everyone one of them." She shook her head ruefully. "Hopefully some guy comes along and shows her that one can be worth while."

"What about you?" He asked suddenly, nudging her to the side. She stared up at him with surprise.

"What about me?"

"You fancy anyone?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Definitely not. Quidditch is far more interesting than any boy." She grinned lewdly. "I play with real balls."

"Ouch!" Matt clasped a hand over his heart in mock insult. "I fear for the man that falls for you, Kris. I truly do."

Her eyes sparkled wickedly. "So do I."

He grinned widely, tightening his grip around her shoulders. "So, Lily's then?"

"Mm hmm." She idly brushed at some dirt on her shirt. "She's all wild up because Ailen Kent has all his friends over."

"Oh." He grinned knowingly. "The Slytherin boys?"

"Yeah." She frowned slightly, a line forming between her brows. "Bunch of gits."

"Any of them play Quidditch?"

She laughed, shaking her head ruefully. "Every one of them. It's bloody annoying that they're actually good. Kent's the captain."

"The one Lily despises with the…" he broke off for a moment, an amused expression on his face. "The fire of a thousand burning suns?"

"Yes." Kris laughed loudly as she remembered it. "She saw the phrase in a movie and felt that it fit perfectly."

Matt shook his head, contemplating the statement. "I would hate to have her dislike me. She's kind of scary."

"She turned Kent into a woman last year for a day." A smirk played across her mouth as she thought about it, while Matt shuddered.

"Definitely frightening."

"I think Kent liked it actually," she responded, raising one brow slightly. "He told her that it had never been so easy to get some ass."

Matt threw his head back with laughter, green eyes sparkling with amusement. "I think I'd like this guy."

She grinned as she continued to remember the incident "Lily told Professor McGonagall that she had done him a favor. Quote on quote 'I'm just giving him the opportunity to actually see a girl naked Professor. It's not as if any girl would actually ever sleep with him.'"

Matt's eyes widened with astonishment. "Merlin. That girl's got cheek."

"She also got detention for a month, but secretly I think McGonagall was amused" Kris shook her head, but a smile was on her lips. " 'Specially since she got Head Girl. She let me know in her last letter."

"If I was Kent, I think I'd be frightened."

"That was the other part of the letter," Kris continued, a smirk developing on her face. "Kent's Head Boy."

A grin slipped easily onto Matt's face. "I'm really sad I go to Durmstrang right now. I think you're going to have an interesting year."

"Don't I know it," she said warily, blue eyes narrowing. "And I have a feeling these next two weeks at Lily's are going to be the start of it."

He tugged some of her hair, ignoring her squawk of protest. "If they bother you just tackle them. We both know you can take any boy."

She smiled at the compliment, but it disappeared a moment later. "I would hope so. Flint might be able to beat me though."

"Who's Flint?" Matt's eyes narrowed, green suddenly turning suspicious.

"Quidditch keeper. He's almost as tall as you and looks pretty strong." She scowled at the thought of him. "He's a bloody ponce."

"Why do you say that?"

"Blocked one of my damn goals last year." Her scowl deepened, blue eyes glittering with annoyance. "I still claim he cheated."

"Well just stay away from him, yeah?" He said, tightening his grip around her shoulders as he felt a sudden spurt of protection course through him. Kris had always mentioned most guys from Hogwarts with a rather bland tone, face completely disinterested. He sensed something else entirely in this case and it made him nervous.

"Don't worry," she replied flippantly. "I will do my absolute best to avoid him at all possible costs."

"Good." He kissed the top of her head as they reached her door, pulling her into a tight hug. "Write me occasionally when you're not busy with your vast social life."

She laughed, punching him in the shoulder. "And you write me when you're not busy chasing after your next shag."

"I can't promise anything," he declared, stepping back onto the street with a smirk on his face, barely avoiding her next punch. "Just kidding. You know you're my number one girl."

"Better be," she retorted, winking cheekily. "I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, Kris."

He sent her a genuine smile before walking back down the street towards his own home. She watched him until he disappeared and then darted inside, heading straight up towards her room.

"Kris!"

Her run was halted abruptly as she heard her mother's yell.

"Yes, mum?"

"Where have you been?"

A small women with a mass of black curls rounded the corner, hands on her slightly chubby hips as she shot Kris an accusing glare. "I've been worried sick."

She smiled as she noticed the streak of sugar across her moms face, the spatula gripped tightly within her hand. "Sorry, mum. I had to play a game of baseball with Matt. I yelled out that I was leaving about an hour or two ago."

"Well next time make sure I hear it so that I'm not worrying, alright?" She scolded lightly, stepping towards her and pulling her into a hug.

For a moment Kris breathed in the comforting scent of lilac before pulling out of the hug and smiling at her mom. "I will. I really am sorry, but I've got to pack."

"Oh yes!" Her mother exclaimed suddenly, waving about the spatula. "Ginny called and told me to tell you that you should bring a swimming suit. Apparently you guys are going to go to the lake."

"Oh." Her face fell. "I don't think I have a swimming suit, at least not one that fits."

"Really?" She pursed her lips together. "Well, will have to get you one then." She quickly set down the spatula and pulled off the apron she was wearing, walking swiftly towards her purse. "Come on dear, let's go get you a swimsuit."

Kris sighed, eyes veering into a roll. "Shouldn't we at least leave a note for Dad or something?"

"Good idea," she agreed, quickly writing out a note. "What would I do without you, love?"

Kris reached out and brushed the sugar streak off her cheek, smiling with amusement at the flighty woman in front of her whom she loved dearly.

"I have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

She pulled her hair back into a tight bun, making sure that no stray curls managed to free themselves. Her parents didn't appreciate it when things were out of place.

Lightly she stepped across the hallway, her high-heeled shoes clicking as she moved with an innate grace. Her gaze roamed for a minute before landing on her mother, who quickly motioned for her to step into the drawing room.

Gently pulling open the door, she walked in, the white dress swaying lightly as she moved.

"Hello mother." She forced her lips to curve upwards as she smiled at her mother and then the guests. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. What a pleasure to see you again."

This time her smile was more genuine as Mrs. Malfoy lightly took her hand and squeezed. "You look lovely dear."

"Thank you," she responded shyly, ducking her head to hide the blush that had risen to her cheeks. She had always liked Mrs. Malfoy. Something about her was different from the rest of them. She always seemed to find Anna and draw her into a conversation about anything at the numerous parties her parents held.

"Call me Astoria, love," she requested, squeezing her hand once again and forcing her to look into her eyes. "Mrs. Malfoy makes me feel old."

"You could never look old."

Anna stopped with surprise as both her and Mr. Malfoy said the same thing, then turning towards each other with slightly widened eyes.

An amused smile formed on Mr. Malfoy's face. "What she said."

She couldn't help but laugh as Astoria did too, breaking free of Anna's hand to grab her husband's. "What a lucky woman I am to have both a gorgeous man and lovely young girl flatter my ego so."

Anna only smiled, shaking her head slightly. In her opinion Astoria Malfoy was one of the most lovely people she had ever seen. Her golden hair was twisted into an elegant bun, honey colored eyes shining with warmth and affection as she looked at her husband. At first she had not liked Mr. Malfoy at all, but when he was around his wife he was a different person. Love, apparently, had a way of making you change completely.

"And how are your sons?" Christina Lowry broke in suddenly, an expression of false interest on her face. Anna tried desperately to keep her face from darkening at the thought of Abraxas.

Her and the rest of the Aphrodites had never gotten along with their group. She had always been more tolerant of them, but Abraxas constantly annoyed her in a way the others couldn't accomplish. He was normally at every one of the parties her parents threw as well, often harassing her to the point of complete frustration. If there was anything she truly despised it was being teased and that seemed to be the only possible interaction Abraxas was capable of performing, at least as far as she was concerned.

"They're well," Astoria responded, honey eyes flitting towards Anna. "Abraxas is actually staying at Ailen Kent's house right now so the house has been rather quiet."

"Of course," Christina returned, voice filled with sugary sympathy. "I heard Scorpius is marrying Rose Weasley?"

"Yes." Astoria's face shone with pleasure. "She's an absolutely lovely girl. We couldn't be more proud."

Mr. Malfoy scowled slightly, but there was amusement behind it. "Rose definitely takes after her mother."

"Oh, yes." Christina tittered, laughing lightly. "Hermione Granger. How is she doing?"

Anna barely repressed a snort. Her mother would not have any remote interest in how a muggleborn was doing.

"She's doing very well," Astoria replied smoothly. "A truly lovely woman."

"With an excellent right hook," Mr. Malfoy interjected wryly, causing Anna's eyes to widen.

Astoria burst into peals of laughter, rubbing her husbands back. "He's still a bit sore about that apparently. We had a long discussion about it with the Weasley's over dinner the other night."

Mr. Malfoy shook his head ruefully, a small smile on his lips as he absentmindedly rubbed a spot on his chin. "She was always full of surprises."

"Rather horrendous behavior on her part," Christina said disdainfully, picking up her glass of sherry and sipping lightly. "I suppose that not much better can be expected though."

A tense silence suddenly filled the room, Mr. Malfoy looking distinctly uncomfortable as Astoria's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Quite the contrary, I believe," Astoria replied, tone icy. Anna winced at the tone, fearing her mother had gone too far. The parties would be unbearable if Astoria stopped coming.

As if realizing her distress Astoria's hand suddenly reached out, squeezing Anna's once again as she stood.

"We should be going, but I'm sure we'll see you at the next party." She smiled into Anna's eyes. "I'll make sure to come and find you so that we can have another conversation. You are truly a lovely girl."

Anna blushed again at the compliment, feeling incredibly flustered that a woman she respected so much would think that. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Astoria." She smiled at her again. "That's what I prefer all my friends to call me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Her lips curved upwards as Mr. Malfoy helped her put on her coat, taking her hand in his. "Just remember that it's Astoria from now on."

"Alright." She smiled shyly, nervously running a hand over her hair. "Goodbye Mr. Malfoy, Astoria."

A smile of pleasure lit across Astoria's face and Mr. Malfoy tipped his head politely. "Goodbye, Anna. We'll see you soon."

They apparted immediately, leaving Anna and her mother alone in the drawing room.

"Well." Anna stiffened at the tone in her mother's voice, knowing that it was not a pleased one. "That was rather appalling behavior on your part, Anna."

She bowed her head, immediately ready to apologize. "I'm sorry, mother."

"You certainly should be," Christina snapped, anger in her tone. "Calling her Astoria was simply unacceptable."

Anna raised her head, brown eyes filled with confusion. "She wanted me to though."

"You ridiculous girl." Christina sneered, rage evident on her face. "They were simply testing your manners. A test you failed horrendously. You never refer to an adult, a _better_, by their first name. Have you learned nothing over the past sixteen years?"

Tears pricked Anna's eyes as she met her mother's blazing blue ones. "I'm sorry, mother. I'll make sure to never do it again."

"You'd better not," Christina replied forcefully, standing up and sweeping towards the door. "And don't think I won't report this horrid behavior to your father."

The door slammed shut as she left, leaving Anna in a quivering silence. She forced the fear that had risen up in her throat to back down, wiping at the moist part of her eyes.

She should have known better than to call Mrs. Malfoy by her first name. It was always little things like that that sent her mother into a rage and if her mother was angry so was her father. Nervously she wrung her hands together. Her father was a big man, his eyes the same deep brown as Anna's, the same mass of curly brown hair. Their similarities ended there. Where Anna was slender, he was burly, where she was delicate, he was strong.

His hands were the strongest part about him and although it rarely happened, when he used them on her she was very likely to bruise. She had avoided that for two years now and she desperately hoped that this screw up didn't ruin that record.

Her parents had very little tolerance for any screw ups. They were purebloods, some of the last ones left, and felt that Anna was already enough of a disappointment. Her perfect grades were not enough to satisfy them. It wasn't the sorting into Gryffindor that had bothered them, the house had gained, if possible, even more of a prestigious reputation since the downfall of Voldemort so they had actually been pleased with that. Rather, it was her friendship with people such as Kate Grey and Kris Bennett that had truly enraged them. Associating with such people had been a blight on their family name.

The only reason they even allowed it now was because Lily Potter was a part of their group. Apparently the Potter's were good enough to be friends with, but they had agreed that that still did not excuse her behavior for associating herself so familiarly with the other two. She had never been allowed to have them over.

Nerves beginning to fray, she quickly left the drawing room and raced towards the bedroom. Perhaps she could pack and get to Lily's before her father came home. Yes, that's what she would do.

Once she reached her room, she began throwing everything into her suitcase that she would need, racing back and forth from her drawers to her bed, the innate need to pack nicely still driving her to fold her clothes. Her parents never accepted messiness, everything must be tidy. Even suitcases must be tidy.

Forcing herself to not recheck that everything was folded without creases, she slammed the suitcase shut, zipping it up and walking towards the door. She desperately wished that she was already seventeen so that she could simply apparte. Instead she would have to use the fireplace.

She sent a brief glance around the hallway as she opened the door, letting out a small sigh of relief as she saw no one. She quickly stepped out into the hallway, swiftly walking down the staircase. When her mother found out that she had left she would be furious, but it was better that way. She wouldn't need to come back when the year was out. She could always get a job instead, do things on her own. She didn't need them.

She set down her suitcase for a moment, quickly grabbing the vase holding the floo powder. Once she had reached it she lifted up her hand, prepared to throw it in, when a voice suddenly stopped her.

"Going somewhere, Anna?"

Her heart sank, a ball of dread filling in her stomach as she slowly lowered her hand, biting down on her lip. Turning around, she faced the man she had been trying to avoid.

"Lily's," she replied quietly, her voice cracking from the fear at his coldly enraged face. His brown eyes glittered with rage as he stepped forward, one hand reaching out.

"You're mother informed me of your behavior this morning." She could feel panic rising within her as he continued moving forward, an all too familiar glint in his eyes. "You've disappointed me for the last time."

Self preservation set in, the urge to flee rising within her. She spun, fully intent on escaping when he lunged forward, grabbing her hair. She let out a cry of pain as he jerked her backwards, his face filled with fury. "Father, please, stop," she cried out, attempting to wrench free from his grasp. "You're hurting me!"

He only pulled harder, the other hand coming around her to yank her wrist painfully. Her whimper of hurt was ignored as he began propelling her towards the basement. "I've had enough of you embarassing this family," he seethed, yanking open the basement door. "Apparently you need far more punishment than you've been given."

Her protests were silenced as he abruptly, and painfully, launched her towards the door. She gave a startled cry, a mixture of pain and horror, as her body tumbled down the steps, landing in a heap at the bottom. She heard the door slam, darkness engulfing her as she stumbled to her feet.

She breathed heavily for a moment, each breath causing sharp pains to course through her, before slowly turning towards the fireplace in their basement. She thanked whatever unseen forces surrounded her at the fact that she had been able to hold onto some of the floo powder. Limping, she forced herself to her means of escape and whispered "Potter Mansion," disappearing into the flames and leaving behind the hell she had grown up in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Albus!"

Lily stormed down the staircase, face red with fury as she searched for the brother that was about to die. "Albus, you give me back my clothes!"

She clutched the towel around her tighter, darting down into the living room. Her hazel eyes glittered with rage as she searched for his messy black hair. Apparently, he had thought it would be amusing to take every stitch of clothing out of her room while she was taking a shower.

Her head turned abruptly as she caught a glimpse of black outside the window, eyes narrowing viciously as she saw movement within the trees behind their house.

Without a second thought she threw the door open and launched herself outside. "Albus!"

She kicked furiously at one of the lawn gnomes, still clutching her towel as she marched towards the back, fury stamped on her features. "Albus, you bloody git. Stop hiding like a ponce and give me back my God damn clothes before I find you and cut off the part of you that makes you a man."

She heard a suspicious snigger from the bushes behind her and spun around abruptly, eyes searching the area. "Albus? If you are laughing right now you had better be prepared to die."

She heard another snigger, this time from behind her. She stopped, eyes widening as she spun around in the other direction. Was he apparting?

"Albus?"

When she heard another muffled laugh from the left, the first realization washed over her. She closed her eyes briefly, allowing the rage to course through her as she realized what was really happening.

Jaw tightening, she slowly took a step back, the hazel in her eyes rapidly turning more green than brown as her fury grew.

This was one situation she had no idea how to get out of while still holding her dignity. Without a doubt she knew it was them. Ailen Kent and his ridiculous cronies had stolen her bloody clothes and she had fallen right into the trap, walking out in nothing but a fucking towel.

"Kent." Her voice was low, pulsating with fury as her eyes continued glittering madly. "I will cut your throat out."

This time the laughter was not so muffled as three of them stood up, everyone except for Ailen. Abraxas leered at her, his grin maddening.

"I always said you were right fit, Potter." He ducked and let out a shout of surprise as a rock went sailing at his head, barely missing it.

"I'll kill you," she seethed, fists clenching together. "I will kill every one of you slowly and painfully."

Ben began to look a trifle uneasy, taking a small step back and grabbing the arms of Kyle and Abraxas. "Perhaps we'll just let you be now, eh?"

She took a step forward, a mad gleam to her eyes. "You won't be escaping me anytime soon, Flint. Tell me where my fucking clothes are right now and perhaps I won't cut off your dicks."

All three gulped, eyes widening with fear. Lily Potter was potentially the most frightening woman they had ever met and they didn't doubt the things she could do to them. Ailen seemed to be the only one who didn't fear her. It was either that or he had a death wish. Sometimes each one of them sincerely wondered which one it was.

"Ailen's got them," Kyle muttered, taking another step back as she took one more forward.

"Where is he?"

"Uh uh," Kyle interjected quickly, slamming a hand over Abraxas' mouth as he began to tell her. "I may be a bit afraid of you, but I won't let you kill my friend."

She smiled at them, a slow, evil smile that had them all gulping. "I suppose I shall just have to force you to tell me then."

"Run!"

"Merlin," Kyle shouted, ducking just in time. "That girl's got one hell of an arm."

"Fuck!" Abraxas shouted as one slammed into the side of his face. He scowled at Kyle, one eye already beginning to turn black and blue. "Apparently the aims not half bad either."

She panted furiously as they disappeared from sight, letting out a cry of rage as she stomped her foot on the ground, red hair billowing about her face. Letting out a stream of expletives as she kicked another random lawn gnome, watching it sail across the grounds with an indignant squeal.

Then she heard it. A muffled laugh from the corner. Slowly she turned around, the fanatical light returning to her eyes as she glanced at the bush, catching the bit of blue in it.

Without a second thought she lunged at the bush, letting out a war-like cry. Ailen Kent suddenly jumped out, blue eyes torn between fear and amusement as she lunged at him, black hair recklessly falling across his face.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed, flinging herself at him..

He let out a muffled curse as he fell to the ground with her on top of him, her finger pressed against his throat. She lowered her face to his, eyes wild with rage.

"Where. Are. My. Fucking. Clothes?"

"But, Potter you look so much better without them." He doubled over with pain as her knee crashed into his groin, eyes clouding over as she continued to dig her nails into his throat. He honestly had no idea what possessed him to enrage her like this. Sometimes his mouth just had a mind all it's own, especially when it came to Lily Potter.

"Tell me where my clothes are or else this knee goes even farther up."

He knew he shouldn't say it. He really did. But before he could stop himself it was out. "Aww, Potter. If you wanted to jam something up me all you had to do was ask. I'd most certainly oblige."

It was excruciating, the pain that occurred, and afterwards he continued to ask himself why he put himself through this torture. He really had no idea. The only thought that came to mind was that he was a very, _very_ sick kid. Something that he concurred with when he realized that he would do this all over again just to have her on top of him in only a towel.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," she whispered threateningly, her knee once again positioned to blind him with pain. "Where are the damn clothes?"

His will to live outweighed his disgusting mind. He pointed briefly towards one of the trees in the back. "Behind it."

She got up, only slightly appeased as she stared down at his pained expression. She hoped she had done permanent damage. Rage glittering in her eyes, she kicked him in the side one last time for good measure before stomping towards the tree, sweeping up her clothes and storming back into the house, slamming the door behind her with a resounding bang.

He knew he must really be sick when he found himself turned on by the way she slammed doors.

She cursed all the way upstairs as she carried her clothes in, slamming them down on top of her bed. How dare that pig come into her house and steal her clothes! Her fury tripled as she slammed several doors shut just to hear the satisfying sound, eyes sparking with rage. How she hated Ailen Kent.

He had been her neighbor since she was two. Fifteen years of hell. Their parents happened to be rather good friends and as a result she had been forced to spend time with him. She hated every minute that she had to spend with his ridiculously handsome face, ever-sparkling blue eyes, and constantly perverted demeanor.

Every year at school he chose to spend all his free time harassing her, continually pissing her off to the point of madness. It infuriated her that he could so easily break her control. She knew that she was smart, she had worked incredibly hard to learn everything that she could, but yet somehow all that intelligence went out the window whenever he came into the picture. Rather than continually hexing him she somehow ended up resorting to physical violence.

And she knew, just knew, that somehow it amused him. The small smirk on his face, the lightening of those blue eyes proved that no matter how vicious she was to him, he only continued to be entertained. She wanted to be taken seriously, not treated as though she was an amusing child. Yet, somehow he continued to bring out the immature side of her, forcing her to loose the calm exterior she strived for amongst all her peers, diminishing her normal intelligence with a single glance. It was maddening, absolutely maddening.

And now, she seethed, now he was the fucking Head Boy. A whole year of having to plan things out with him, walk in corridors with him, and generally try to get along.

It was unthinkable.

Roughly pulling a sun dress over her head, she walked back out of her room, silently thankful at the fact that her parents weren't there. Her mother would have killed her if she saw her two minutes ago. Lily's temper was a constant sore spot between the two.

Now she would only have to figure out if Albus saw that little display or not. If he did she would have to bribe him into secrecy.

"Oh, Albus!" She called in her sweet voice, forcing her expression to be innocent. "Albus could I speak with you please?"

"I'm not sure," he responded easily, startlingly her as he walked around the corner, exiting the kitchen. "That depends on whether or not you are still planning on cutting off the parts that make me a man."

Damn.

She sighed, eyes veering into a roll as she realized that he must have seen it all. "What can I give you to get your silence?"

His emerald eyes sparkled with amusement. "How about twenty sickles?"

"Al!" She exclaimed, eyes widening. "That's just cruel."

He shrugged idly, eyes casual. "Fine. Then you can deal with mom's wrath."

She quickly rushed in front of him, stopping his exit. "Ten sickels."

"Eighteen."

"Twelve."

"Fifteen. Take it or leave it."

"Fine." She glared at him, unceremoniously dumping the sickles into his hand. "I hate you."

He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. "It was the most amusing thing I've seen in ages. I really like that Ailen kid."

She punched him in the shoulder, indignation flaring in her eyes. "Not you too! Why does everyone like him?" Her lips formed into a pout, hazel eyes going round and soft. "He stole all my clothes just to see me in a towel. Doesn't that bother you?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Not really."

"Ugh!" She punched him again, this time with more force. "What kind of brother are you?"

"Lily, love, you are hardly the type of sister that needs protecting." He grinned at her, reaching down to pinch her cheek roughly, ignoring her annoyed expression. "If anything the boys you like are in need of protecting from you."

She squawked as he walked away, unsure whether or not to be insulted. Deciding to only be mildly annoyed she walked back towards the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and taking out a soda. Popping it open she spun around and turned on the radio, hips automatically swaying to the beat of the song as she began singing loudly. Her thoughts began to revolve around her friends, excitement growing over the fact that they would be coming there this afternoon. She loved them as family because that's exactly what they had become. She would do anything for anyone one of them and knew that in return she could count on them for anything. She only wished that Kate would have agreed to come live with her instead of the orphanage. That girl was just so stubborn sometimes.

"Hey, hun."

Her singing and thoughts stopped abruptly as her Dad walked in, a smile on his face as his green eyes glanced in her direction. She let out a squeal of happiness, flinging herself towards him and enveloping them both in a massive hug.

His arms came around her, gripping her tightly as he kissed the top of her head. "Good morning to you too."

"You're back!" She raised her eyes to his with excitement dancing in them, happiness causing her face to beam.

He had been gone for the past week on auror business. They hadn't been told where he was going and the worry had been there for her under the surface. There was no one in the world that she loved as much as her Dad.

"Yupp." He gently disentangled himself from her embrace, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "We got done a bit early. I see that you somehow managed to grow even more beautiful while I was gone."

She grinned at him. "Well, somebody in this family had to get the good looks."

"Hey!" Albus yelled indignantly from the living room, causing Lily to giggle slightly and her Dad to roll his eyes good naturedly.

"That wasn't very nice, Lily," her mother's disapproving voice came from the corner as she walked in with a bag of groceries.

"Erm, yes of course," Harry spoke suddenly, clearing his throat. "Very wrong of you, Lily."

She snorted with laughter while Ginny rolled her eyes heavenward. "Very smooth, Harry."

He grinned and walked over, taking the bag of groceries and kissing her solidly on the mouth.

"Ew." Lily shot them a disgusted look. "Do you have to do that in front of me?"

"I'd say you were in a much more compromising position than that today, Lils," Albus' voice chimed in from the corner.

Her eyes grew wide with rage at his comment, while her parents shot her questioning looks. She spun around, gaze landing on Albus' smirking face.

For the second time that day she lunged at someone, landing on top of Albus with a crash. "Give me my fifteen sickles back, you ponce!" She jabbed him in the eye ferociously, smiling with satisfaction at his grunt of pain.

"No!" He yelled, rolling on top of her and pining her to the ground. She snarled and brought her knee crashing up, causing him to tumble back down with a groan.

Roughly she reached into his pocket, pulling out the money and smiling with satisfaction. "Git."

"_Lily Luna Potter_!"

She winced at her mother's outraged voice, turning around with a schooled expression.

Brown eyes met hazel ones. "What do you think you're doing?"

She carefully made sure that her eyes watered slightly, lips forming into a pout that managed to tremble just a smidgeon. "Today Ailen Kent came and stole all my clothes just so he could see me in a towel outside and Albus didn't help me at all so I had to take care of it all by myself. He promised not to say anything when I asked because I didn't want you guys to end up getting into a fight with the Kents just because Ailen was an arse."

Albus opened his mouth to speak, but Lily brought her foot crashing down onto his hand, putting all her weight into it. Satisfaction rose up in her at his small cry of pain.

Harry's green eyes narrowed into slits. "That boy saw you in a towel?"

She congratulated herself mentally before responding. "Yes." She threw embarrassment into the statement, making a slight blush rise to her cheeks.

"I'm going to the Kent's." Harry began swiftly walking towards the door, grabbing his coat and forcing it on until Ginny ran up and grabbed his arm. "What?" He demanded angrily, rounding on her.

"Let's not be rash," she murmured soothingly, rubbing one hand up and down his arm. Harry shook it off abruptly, anger flaring into his eyes.

"Their son stole my daughter's clothes so he could see her in a bloody towel! Rash is the only thing called for in this situation."

He turned out, slamming the door behind him. Lily smiled, immensely pleased with the way things had worked out until she turned and met the gaze of her mother.

Nervously, she gulped at the expression in those brown eyes.

Ginny smiled sweetly, a smile that Lily recognized as the one she often used before she annihilated Kent or one of his friends.

"Are you going to tell me what really happened, Lily? Or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

She gulped again, eyes lowering to the floor. "I suppose I could retell it a bit."

Ginny sat down comfortably on one of their chairs. "Perhaps you can start by getting off of Albus' hand."

"Right." She immediately removed her foot, ignoring Albus' gasp of relief. "Well, what I said was mostly true. Kent stole all my clothes. I went out thinking it was Albus who had done it, only to see Kent and his little cronies out there."

"And?" Ginny prodded, the gleam in her eyes still predatory.

"And then I threw rocks at them so they would tell me where my clothes were."

"You threw rocks at them?"

"That's what you're supposed to do to boys."

"I don't even want to know," Ginny exclaimed, holding up one hand to cut off the rest of Lily's explanation. "Just tell the rest of it."

Lily sighed, slightly disappointed. "Well then three of them ran away, but Kent was still there. So I found him and tackled him until he told me where my clothes were."

"You laid on top of a boy with only a towel on?"

Lily had the grace to blush. "Well, it was the only way to get an answer. Would you rather I had walked around in a towel all day?"

"Don't sass back to me," Ginny snapped, causing Lily to immediately fall silent. Wearily, she rubbed a hand across her eyes before looking back at her daughter. "And then when he told you?"

"I came back inside and put the clothes on," she returned defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. "I let him leave peacefully."

Albus snorted, earning another kick from Lily.

Ginny nodded her head warily, brown eyes filled with annoyance. "Fine. Albus you should have helped your sister, especially knowing her tendencies toward physical confrontations."

"Hey!" Lily protested, annoyance in her features while Albus snorted with laughter.

Ginny cut her off with a glare before standing up and pulling on her coat. "I'm going to go tell your father the real story before he commits murder."

"I did tell you basically the real story," Lily proclaimed defensively. "The major point is that he stole my clothes to see me in a towel. Why is no one around here concerned with that?"

"Lily," Ginny returned patiently, pushing her long red hair out of the jacket. "The only one I would be concerned about is Ailen. You can take care of yourself."

She waited until Ginny walked out the door before rounding on Albus, hazel eyes filled with annoyance.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

* * *

**AN:** _Alright guys, now you have been introduced to all four of the Aphrodites! :) I hope you enjoyed it and now the story can start to pick up as far as actual plot goes. Any feedback is really great. Negative or Positive :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Kris watched with vague interest as three boys came barreling towards her, expressions of utter fear on their faces. Without a doubt she knew that they were running from Potter Mansion, in other words Lily.

"In a hurry boys?" She called out sweetly, watching with growing amusement as they stopped abruptly at the voice, knocking into each other and landing flat on their faces.

"Bloody hell-"

"_Fuck_-"

"Christ-"

"Eh hem." She cleared her throat loudly to interrupt their cursing, blue eyes twinkling with amusement as they shot up like bullets, looking around in every direction.

Flint's green eyes landed on her first, his expression clearing with what could only be construed as relief. "Oh. It's just you." He poked his two friends, nodding in her direction. "It's just Bennett."

She raised one brow, tilting her head to the side as she watched the other two boys expressions become relieved as well. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Ben declared defensively, drawing himself up to his full height. She scowled at the gesture, eyes flitting with annoyance.

"Do I look stupid?" She raised one brow challengingly as Abraxas began to respond, promptly cutting him off. "Ailen's not with you and you're running from the direction of Lily's house. Obviously you guys did something to piss her off otherwise you wouldn't be running like scared rabbits."

While Ben's expression continued to grow more annoyed, Kyle grinned. "Always the bright one aren't you love?"

She sighed, blue eyes veering into a roll. "Seriously, what did you guys do? I'm going to her house so I'd like to be prepared for what will most likely be a severe temper tantrum."

Kyle and Abraxas chuckled lightly, expressions easy. "Ailen stole all her clothes."

Her mouth dropped open, blue eyes widening with astonishment. "What?!"

"Yeah." Abraxas grinned. "She came storming out of the house in a towel and was right pissed about it. Threw a fucking rock and hit me right in the eye." He gestured towards the bruise that was already appearing.

Kris shook her head, eye still wide and rounded. "That boy must have a death wish."

"That's what I've been thinking," Ben muttered, shuffling his feet. She looked him over for a moment, a small scowl on developing on her face.

He was good-looking, she wouldn't argue that, with the slicked back brown hair and arrogant green eyes. Not to mention the fact that he was rather built from Quidditch, but out of all of them in their little Slytherin group he was the one she despised the most. She still firmly believed that he had somehow cheated when he managed to block that goal. Nobody was able to block that particular move of hers, not even Ailen. Thinking of him she realized with a start that he was still not with them, meaning that he was probably with Lily.

"So, you just left him there?" She asked incredulously, looking in the direction of the house. "With an enraged Lily? All by himself?"

"It was either that or have her kill us," Ben declared defensively, green eyes narrowing with annoyance. "She threatened to cut our bleeding dicks off."

She snorted with laughter, unable to stop herself. "Would that really be that much of a loss Flint? I mean how often do you actually use yours anyway?"

She smiled with satisfaction at the enraged look that crossed his face, strolling away from the group while Abraxas and Kyle hooted with laughter.

"See ya later, boys." She waved cheerily, sauntering down the pathway towards Lily's. Perhaps she could get there before Ailen was killed.

* * *

Kate sauntered up the path way towards Lily's, one hand holding onto her bags, the other holding the carrier for the cat she had bought herself as an early birthday present. She hadn't been allowed to have pets at the orphanage, but she had always wanted one and so the first thing she had done that morning was go out and buy a pet.

She smiled down at the matted gray fur ball, silver eyes meeting yellow. She had named him Studley in part because she had resented the fact that the owner had told her that she had picked out the ugliest cat in the store.

"You're not ugly," she crooned, gently poking a finger through the bars of the carrier. "You are a stud, that's what you are."

She grinned happily as the cat let out a loud purr, rubbing its face against her finger. She had known that he was meant to be hers the minute she saw him locked up away from all the other cats, the farthest down in the room. It had been love at first sight.

"Did you get yourself a pet, Grey?"

She stopped abruptly at the voice, eyes immediately narrowing with annoyance as she looked up and met the sight of three boys.

"Yes."

Abraxas bent down and looked into the cage, his eyes widening with surprise. "It's hideous."

"He is not!" She declared defensively, cheeks reddening with anger. "He's beautiful." She drew the cage tighter to her side, eyes challenging them to deny it.

Kyle grinned charmingly at her. "What's his name?"

"Studley," she replied primly, annoyance spurting through her at the amusement in his eyes.

"Because he's such a stud of a cat, right?" He asked, leaning down to poke a finger through the cage.

She grinned when Studley whipped out his claws, scratching Kyle's hand and causing him to reel back with a short yelp.

"Exactly," she responded, side-stepping by them. "Bye."

She grinned as she heard his annoyed muttering, looking down towards the cat with an appreciative beam to her eyes. "I knew that this was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship."

If she hadn't known better she would have sworn that Studley winked.

* * *

Lily waited impatiently, tapping one foot relentlessly as she stared out the window. Where the hell were they?

"Could you please stop that?" Albus asked, annoyance in his voice.

She spared him a short glance before turning back towards the window. "No."

"Ugh!" He stood up abruptly, sending her a disgruntled glance. "You are impossible."

"Get a job," she retorted tetchily. "Then you wouldn't have to be here to deal with it."

He scowled darkly, green eyes flitting with annoyance. "I have a job."

"Oh, yes." She waved one hand airily. "I forgot. A job that doesn't require that you work during the summer."

"Not if you're a sodding Professor," he snapped angrily, brows drawing together. It was something she needled him for often, although really she was incredibly proud of him for it. He was one of the youngest Professors to ever teach at Durmstrang, although he was still hoping to transfer over to Hogwarts within the next couple years. She wouldn't be surprised if he ended up being a Headmaster one day.

She was about to retort when she caught sight of a mop of dark hair, hazel eyes going round as she let out a squeal of excitement. "She's here!"

Albus didn't even have a chance to speak before she had barreled herself out the door at full speed, launching herself towards Kris.

Within seconds she had landed on top of her, knocking her to the ground and winding her. "You're here!" Lily squealed, giving her a smacking kiss on the forehead.

Kris laughed loudly, pushing at Lily. "Get off me, you idiot."

"Ah!" Lily let out another squeal of excitement before standing up, grabbing one of Kris' hands and yanking her off the ground. "I've been waiting for you for hours."

Kris brushed off some of the dirt that had landed on her after the fall, sending Lily an amused glance. "Is no one else here yet?"

Lily's lips formed into a pout. "No. Apparently you guys all decided to take you're sweet time. And you'll never believe what happened this morning."

Kris pretended to put on a considering face. "Let me think . . . Ailen Kent stole all your clothes and you attacked him a towel?"

Lily blanched. "How did you know?"

She laughed, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "I saw three of them running at full speed away from your house. They were rather terrified."

Lily's expression darkened. "Good. Gits."

"Is Ailen still alive?" She asked dryly, searching the grounds as if looking for a dead body. She was only half joking.

"Yes," Lily retorted, hazel eyes glittering with annoyance. "I let him live this time."

Kris stared at her warily, a fleeting suspicion that next time Ailen wouldn't be so lucky when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. The retort that had been on the tip of her tongue disappeared at the sight of the beautiful face.

"Kate!"

Lily spun around, eyes once again widening with excitement as they landed on their third friend. "Ah!" She let out another scream as she launched herself at Kate.

Kate looked up just in time, managing to duck out of the way of Lily's pounce. Her grey eyes widened as she looked at Lily, an indignant expression on her face. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Kris laughed, eyes sparkling. "No, she's already had her share of violence today. You should see Abraxas."

Kate's eyes glittered with amusement. "Is that how he got that bruise?"

Lily pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you making fun of me?"

Kate grinned, pulling Lily into a one armed hug. "Of course we are." She looked around as she pulled back, a searching expression in her eyes. "Where's Anna?"

"Not here yet." Kris shrugged her shoulders, but a brief expression of worry crossed through her eyes. "Weird, I thought she had said she was coming early."

"Hmm…" Kate pursed her lips together, shaking her head slightly. "Odd."

"Is that a cat?" Lily suddenly exclaimed, bending down towards the cage. Kate grinned holding it up higher.

"Yupp." She beamed. "His name's Studley. I got him this morning."

All three shared a smile, one that was understanding and heartfelt. Without saying a word they knew that the cat was Kate's first step in being on her own, no longer having to stay in the orphanage.

Kris smiled and walked towards the cage, poking a finger through and gently petting the cat. "He's absolutely beautiful, Kate." The fact that Kris hated cats only showed her understanding more.

"Isn't he just?" Kate looked imploringly towards Lily. "Is it okay if I let him out inside your house? I don't want him to have to be cooped up all day."

"Of course!" Lily replied, immediately walking towards the door and gesturing for them to follow. "We can put some food out for him too. I have to give you your present too!"

The three girls walked towards the kitchen talking animatedly about their summers so far, filling each other in on every missed moment.

Without having to ask, Kris and Kate pulled out glasses from the cupboards, each grabbing plates and filling them. Every summer a few weeks were spent at the Potter's and as a result it was almost like a second home for each girl. Ginny and Harry treated them as if they were their daughters and had insisted that they stop asking for things such as a glass of milk. Over the years they had grown more comfortable in doing just that and by now it was second nature.

"Okay," Lily exclaimed happily, rushing towards one of the chairs and bringing around a present. "This is for you."

Kate laughed, eyes veering into a roll at Lily's excitement as she opened the present. Slowly unwrapping it, her eyes grew wide as she looked inside, gently pulling out the silver book. Her smile softened, grey eyes becoming slightly misty as she looked at the cover. It was a photo album, the words "The Aphrodites," written on the cover, followed by a picture underneath of the four of them.

The picture had been taken the first summer they had all spent together. She couldn't help but laugh at the looks on each of their faces as they argued with each other. They had been attempting to build a tent, something she still was not sure why they had wanted to do, and mass confusion had resulted. Anna was holding up one of the tent's ends with a look of utter confusion on her face, while Lily's face had turned suspiciously red as she whipped down one of the pipes. She and Kris were arguing over something, each holding one end of the tent.

Grinning widely, she looked up towards Lily and smiled. "Thanks, Lily. It's perfect."

Kris leaned over, examining the cover, and laughing. "What possessed us to try and build a tent again?"

"We were being outdoors women," Lily responded, hazel eyes glittering with amusement. "I believe we were trying to prove to Kent that we could survive a night out on our own."

"Oh yeah," Kate said, remembering suddenly. "He had had all of them over and you had attacked him." She smirked slightly, "as usual. Then you got us into this ridiculous bet of staying outside for a night."

Lily's face reddened. "It wasn't ridiculous and besides, we had fun that night."

Kris snorted. "Lily, we woke up with a million bug bites and smelled disgusting. The only fun thing about that whole day was coming home."

Kate laughed, shaking her head ruefully. "Anyway, I love the book, Lily." She opened it and gently began flipping through the pages, laughing as each picture brought back a memory. There were ones from school, but most were pictures taken at the Potter's. With a start she realized how much this house really was each of their homes. Practically all of their adventures had occurred here, either in the house or in the woods behind it.

Perhaps she had stayed in an orphanage, but she had grown up at the Potter's. She had always had a home.

"Alright," Kris interrupted, standing up and sauntering to the other side of the room, bringing back a present of her own. "Happy Birthday."

Kate grinned at the ridiculous wrapping. Kris had never been the best at decorations and this case was no exception. It looked as though someone had simply grabbed some paper and taped it together, something she realized that was probably exactly what happened.

Ripping open the paper, she let out a small gasp as she pulled out a collection of books, ones that she immediately recognized as being a Shakespeare set that she had coveted for years. Eagerly, she opened the first page, noting that at least five Shakespeare works were inside it.

Looking up she smiled at Kris, eyes sparkling with happiness. "Wow, Kris. Thank you."

Kris waved one hand airily, slightly embarrassed. She had never been good with the whole thank you thing. "I'm glad you like it."

Kate laughed, reaching over and pulling her into a one-armed hug that had her making a face. "You're so predictable sometimes."

Kris scowled, pulling back from the hug, and grabbing food, determined to change the subject.

"So," Kris began through a mouth full of crackers, absently brushing some of the crumbs off the side of her lip. "Tell me what happened with that one boy Kate."

Grey eyes veered into a roll and she was about to respond when suddenly the fireplace lit with green causing all of them to jump back with surprise.

Lily moved forward first. "It's Anna!"

The flames died down and, to their shock, Anna was there, laying at the bottom of the fireplace.

Kris laughed and walked over, ready to help her up. "Jeez Anna, you really are the most clumsy-" Her voice died off when Anna didn't get up, eyes narrowing as they began to inspect her.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked suddenly, voice beginning to spark with nerves as she ran forward towards Anna. She leaned down immediately, touching Anna lightly. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Anna." Lily bent down and gently shook her, fear growing on her face when she didn't move. "Anna, honey, wake up."

They heard a low groan emitted from her mouth and shared panicked expressions. Kris bent down as well, gently lifting Anna up into a sitting position.

Lily reeled back with a gasp at the cut that was on Anna's cheek. It wasn't deep, Kris could tell that immediately, but it looked as though it was in the form of a ring and had managed to create a gash.

Kate stood up abruptly, running towards the sink and grabbing a towel, wetting it down with water and quickly rushing back to dab it lightly on Anna's cheek, gently washing away the blood. "Anna, honey," she said quietly, voice soothing. "What happened?"

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, deep brown filled with pain and a hint of grogginess. "Fell," she murmured quietly, her head lolling to the side.

"Fell my ass," Kris muttered angrily, blue eyes narrowing to slits. "Somebody backhanded her."

Lily's eyes sparked with fury while Kate's went as still as stone. "Anna, did someone hit you?"

When they received no response, Kris shook her head grimly. "She's out for now. You should get your parents Lily. Maybe your mum could get your aunt to come and look at her."

Lily nodded quickly, standing up immediately. "I'll be right back." She darted out of the room, while Kris continued holding Anna in place and Kate began inspecting her more thoroughly.

"She's got a bruise on her leg," she murmured quietly, gently touching the area. "And on her wrist."

"Son of a bitch," Kris responded angrily, fury overtaking her as she stared at her bruised friend. "It was her Dad."

Kate's hard eyes grew colder. "I know."

"Probably forgot to set out the tea cups." Kris snorted with rage, blue eyes sparking. "Damn it."

All three of the girls shared a mutual dislike of Anna's parents, knowing full well that it was them who had made Anna into the timid girl with very low self-confidence that they had first met. Over the years they had been able to bring her out of her shell, continually convincing her that she was an incredibly intelligent, beautiful, gifted witch. Yet, every year at the beginning of every school she would come back from the summer with some of that confidence chipped away. Rarely had they seen bruises, but the few times that they had they had known it was from her Dad.

"In here," they heard Lily call, the sound of rushing feet following her slightly panicked declaration. Within seconds Ginny, Harry, Lily, and Hermione had entered the room.

Hermione rushed past them, gently pushing Kate and Kris out of the way, her smooth competent hands reaching out to touch the gash on Anna's face. Her brown eyes raised up and met Ginny's, a silent meaningful look passing between the two.

"Harry," Ginny said, voice soft and controlled. "Would you carry Anna up to Lily's room? Hermione can do a better job there."

He nodded, green eyes filled with worry as he bent down and picked Anna up, her head lolling back as he did, brown curls cascading down.

Hermione turned towards all of them with a serious expression , mouth pursed. "I need to know if this happens often."

Kate's back stiffened. "Don't you think we would have said something if it did?"

Ginny laid one hand on her arm. "She didn't mean it like that, Kate. She knows how much you all love her."

Hermione nodded her head, brown eyes suddenly weary. "I do know. But, I had to ask." She turned around to go up the stairs and follow Harry, pausing briefly to turn around and look at all three girls. "I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll come and get you guys right away when she's ready." Her eyes softened, a small smile rising to her lips.

"She'll want to see her family."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry."

Kate stroked her head back while Lily gently rubbed her arm.

"Don't be sorry," Kris murmured, gently fluffing her pillows. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Anna's eyes filled with tears. "It's all my fault. I never should have called her Astoria."

"Don't you dare do that," Kate snapped, her eyes going cold as her hand motions abruptly ceased. "Don't you dare undermine yourself. She wanted you to call her that and you know it. Your parents are the only one in the wrong."

"Exactly," Lily agreed, squeezing Anna's hand. "Kate's right. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I just feel awful," Anna replied, several tears spilling over. "Like I can't do anything right."

"Stop that," Kris snapped, her blue eyes filling with their own tears. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You are the smartest person I know, not to mention one of the kindest. The only people who can't do anything right are your parents."

"I know that here," Anna replied quietly, pointing towards her head. "But not here." She gently laid her fingers across her heart, her brown eyes suddenly weary on top of distraught.

Lily choked back a sob, flinging her arms around her. "Well then, we'll just have to make sure you learn it there, won't we?" She pulled back, her hazel eyes glittering as she looked down at her bruised friend.

Anna nodded, unable to force a smile. "I love you all and I'm sorry that I ruined your birthday Kate."

"You didn't," Kate murmured, gently kissing her forehead. "And we love you too."

Kris reached out and gently tugged at some of her curls. "Get some rest. Tomorrow we're going to have some fun, alright?"

She nodded wearily, while Lily pulled her covers farther up, smiling down at her. "If you need anything just get us or my parents, okay?"

She nodded again before closing her eyes, allowing the urge to slip away take over.

They stood outside her room, sharing looks of sorrow and anger.

"Bastards," Kate muttered finally, walking over and sitting down on the floor, her back leaning against the wall.

Lily's eyes lit with anger. "My parents are going to take care of it so that she doesn't have to go back."

"Good," Kris replied, sitting down next to Kate, her blue eyes mixed with sadness and rage. "I hope they rot."

They sat in silence for a moment, each one sharing the same feelings. Anna was their sister, a part of their unit and when she was hurt, so were they.

"We should go canoeing," Lily said suddenly, surprising both Kate and Kris.

"What?" Kris asked, confusion flitting across her features.

"Canoeing." Lily's eyes became serious, while a small smile began to form on Kate's face. "You remember how much Anna loved it when we did that the summer before fourth year? We should go tomorrow."

"You're brilliant, Lils," Kate replied, grey eyes sparkling. "Absolutely brilliant."

Kris nodded her head slowly, a grin beginning to form on her face. "You're right. I remember that. She really did love it."

Lily grinned, pleased that they agreed. "I'll tell my parents and we can head out in the morning. Aunt Hermione said that she would be fine by tomorrow anyway."

"Perfect," Kate responded, standing up and pulling them with her. "Canoeing it is."

They walked into one of the guest rooms with their arms wrapped around each other, whispering excitedly about the things they would need to bring.

* * *

"Oh, Anna!"

Lily's voice rang out cheerfully, while she poked her mercilessly. "Anna, my darling, it's time to wake up!"

Kris laughed as she pulled back the curtains, sunlight streaming into the room.

"Ugh," Kate muttered, stomping towards the bed with a disgruntled expression. Of all of them she was the worst morning person. "Bloody wenches. How can you be so cheerful at this hour?"

Lily laughed. "It's only six in the morning Kate."

Kate shot her an incredulous look. "And your point being?"

Kris' laugh rang out as she pushed them both lightly. "We all know you're worse than a stroppy cow in the morning, Kate. Let's just get Anna up and move!"

Slowly Anna's eyes fluttered open, marred with confusion as they landed on two grinning girls and one frowning one. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're going canoeing!" Lily exclaimed, pulling her arm and forcing her into a sitting position. "So it's time for you to get moving. Pull a swimsuit on and let's go!"

"Canoeing?" Anna asked stupidly, blinking against the blinding light while Lily pulled her out of the bed.

"Yes," Kate muttered grumpily, throwing a swimsuit at her. Anna caught it, barely, and held it up in front of her bleary eyes, immediately gasping when she saw it.

"I can't wear this!" She exclaimed, scandalized at the flimsy piece of red.

Lily laughed, pulling her outside the door. "Yes you can. You'll look fabulous, now come on. Let's move!"

Kris cheered and Kate shot her an evil glare as Lily pushed Anna into the bathroom. "Just wash up and change in there. We'll wait."

She started as the door slammed shut in her face, blinking rapidly as her gaze landed back down on the thin two pieces of cloth in her hand. Warily, she stripped out of her pajamas and placed it on, blushing from head to toe when she saw herself in the mirror.

The thing barely covered her! Her hands crossed over her chest, face red with mortification as she continued staring at herself with wide eyes.

"Lily!" She shouted, anxiety attacking her. "I can _not_ wear this."

The door was abruptly pulled open, revealing three slightly impatient girls. Lily looked at her and squealed.

"You look amazing!" Her hazel eyes sparkled, lips curving upwards. "I wish I had your body."

Anna gaped at her. "You can't be serious." She really couldn't believe that. She had always considered herself to be the least attractive out of the four of them. Kate had the beautiful face, Kris had the toned body, and Lily had all the vivaciousness. She, on the other hand, always felt that she resembled a stick. Toothpick legs, no curves, and a face that was all planes and angles.

"Of course she's serious," Kris snorted, shaking her head ruefully. "You look great and all that, but can we move sometime today?"

Kate laughed while Lily slapped Kris across the head. "Be patient."

Lily turned back towards Anna with a smile, reaching over and throwing a t-shirt at her. "Just put that on for now. We all have our swimsuits on underneath ours as well."

She quickly pulled the t-shirt over her head, realizing it was the same white one that all of them had on. It skimmed half-way down her thighs, as it did for all the other girls. Sighing with the lack of coverage, she quickly threw her hair up in a messy bun, following them out the door.

"We should sing," Lily said suddenly as they continued walking down the path towards the lake.

"What?"

"Sing!" She declared again. "Isn't that what people normally do when they're hiking?"

"If you're a sodding muggle," Kate muttered, still grumpy from the lack of sleep.

"I've got sunshine!" Lily sang at the top of her lungs, ignoring their cries of protest. "On a cloudy day! When it's cold outside…"

She stopped and sent them all an accusing glare. "Come on, guys. Your turn!"

Kris grinned reluctantly, blue eyes flashing with amusement. "I've got the month of May."

"I guess you'd say…" Anna continued, her sweet voice carrying out.

They all looked at Kate who let out a melodramatic sigh. "What can make me feel this way?"

"My girl!" They all shouted loudly, their voices ringing in the woods.

"My girl…"

"My girl…"

"Talking 'bout…"

"My girl!"

"Ooooo"

They broke into laughter at Lily's howl, wrapping their arms around each other as they stomped down the pathway, continuing their singing the whole way.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Ben asked, eyes narrowing as he strained his ears.

"Hear what?" Kyle asked, standing up with a paddle in his hand.

"That noise."

All four boys stopped what they were doing, standing up from their canoe to listen. Faintly they could hear the sounds of a song drifting through the woods.

"_I'm bringing sexy back!"_

A huge grin crossed Ailen's features. "What the bloody hell?"

A chorus of _"Yeahs!" _followed, all four of the boys completely forgetting about their canoe as they listened to the song, grins flashing across all of their faces.

"_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!"_

Their grins turned into fits of laughter as the voices continued to grow louder.

"_It's just that no one makes me feel this way!"_

Within the next couple of seconds four girls had rounded the corner, arms wrapped around each other as they sang at the top of their lungs.

"_I'm bringing sexy b--"_

Their voices cut off abruptly as they caught sight of the four boys who were currently bent over from laughing.

Lily was the first one to regain her composure, cheeks burning red with embarrassment as she watched Ailen Kent laugh hysterically.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, drawing herself up to her full height.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "Well that would depend I suppose." He ran his tongue across his top lip, a gleam in his eyes that she recognized. "Will you really let me whip you?"

"Why does he do that?" Ben moaned as Lily went charging after him with a scream, causing him to immediately burst into a run in the other direction. "Why?"

"He wants to die," Kyle said simply, gold eyes flashing with amusement as Lily launched herself on top of him while Ailen let out what could almost constitute as a girly scream.

Abraxas grinned, his expression filled with mirth "Either that or he just really hopes that she'll end up throwing herself on top of him."

"Which she normally does," Kyle agreed thoughtfully, that possibility having never occurred to him. "That would make sense I suppose."

"Or perhaps he's just a bloody idiot," Kate snapped, her eyes narrowing.

Kyle grinned at her. "That could be it too."

Kris' eyes veered into a roll while Anna sent a concerned look in their direction, wincing when Lily's fist went crashing into his stomach. "Do you think we should break them up?"

The other five looked at each for a moment before shaking their heads. "Nah."

"Let them have their fun," Kyle concluded, an amused smirk on his face. He turned back towards the girls, his gaze lingering the longest on Kate. "You guys going canoeing?"

"Yes," Kate snapped tetchily, causing Anna to shoot her a scolding look. "So why don't you guys get lost?"

Kyle grinned in that maddening way of his, causing Kate to scowl with aggravation. There was that sodding amusement again.

Abraxas turned towards Anna, grey eyes lingering on the slight mark on her cheek. "Are you alright?"

Her brown eyes flitted with surprise for a moment before she regained her composure, her face becoming a cool mask. "Fine. I fell that's all."

His eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything Kris had cut him off. "Are you guys canoeing as well then?"

Ben nodded curtly. "Yes."

"I'm surprised you actually know how to," Kris returned, a bite to her voice. Ben's eyes narrowed, green becoming slits as he studied her.

"I would have to say it's more surprising that you know how to, Bennett."

"Oh and why's that?" She asked, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Well, maybe it's becau--"

Kyle quickly slapped his hand across Ben's mouth, ignoring his muffled protest and sending an easy grin towards the girls. "Let's not have any more fights today, yeah? How about you lovely ladies join us and we can all canoe together?"

His eyes sparkled with amusement, landing on Kate's with a slightly challenging expression. "See if we could all go a day together without attacking each other."

A loud curse issued from behind them and Kate couldn't help but smile as she raised one brow eloquently in Lily and Ailen's direction. "Oh, yeah. I'm sure that will go over _real_ well."

"Let's try it," Anna's soft voice chimed in, surprising them all. Kris and Kate looked at her with odd expressions. She smiled at them sweetly. "I think it would be a good idea. Please."

Kyle watched with surprise as Kris and Kate's reserve crumbled at the word. Apparently Anna was one person they found it hard to say no to.

"All right," Kris agreed begrudgingly, obvious reluctance in her tone. "Who's going to tell them?" She gestured towards Lily and Ailen, who were still in the process of attacking each other, with a jerk of the head.

Abraxas grinned. "Let me do the honors." He winked at Anna, pleased at the slight blush that rose on her cheeks, before walking towards them.

Casually he leaned against one of the trees, simply watching for a moment while determining how best to break them apart.

"Lily, love," he said finally, an air of casualness about him. "Do you so often attack Ailen because you secretly enjoy being on top of him?"

Well, that worked.

Within seconds Lily had thrown herself off of Ailen, cheeks burning furiously as her eyes narrowed to slits in Abraxas' direction. She looked as though she was having a major struggle between embarrassment and rage, something that he was fairly used to seeing her express.

Finally, she decided on stamping her foot, eyes snapping with anger. "Pig," she spat, before storming back towards her friends, red hair billowing behind her.

Abraxas grinned, stepping over and lending a hand down to Ailen who was still laying on the ground.

"I love that girl," Ailen muttered, standing up with a silly grin on his face.

Abraxas shook his head with exasperation. "You're fucking crazy mate."

"I know," he replied wistfully, gaze still slightly dreamy. "Did you see how much leg that shirt shows?" He sighed and Abraxas couldn't help but laugh. "You guys are lucky you're my best mates. If any other guy had seen her in something that revealing I'd have to kill him."

Abraxas tucked his tongue into his cheek. "You do realize she hates your guts?"

"No," he replied, expression suddenly stubborn. "She definitely loves me."

"You're sure about this?" Abraxas asked, torn between amusement and a bit of worry. He didn't want to see Ailen's heart crushed, something he was fairly certain would happen if Lily didn't stop hating him.

"Positive," he replied cheerily, winking in Lily's direction as she shot them a glare followed by a crude hand gesture that had Abraxas sighing.

"Pure love," he agreed, grey eyes veering into a roll as they stepped closer to the others. Sometimes he really worried about his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes!"

Kris, Kate, and Lily grinned at Anna's exclamation of delight, happiness coursing through them at her joy over the canoeing. For the past hour they had been drifting along, but they had finally reached some of the more difficult pathways.

Anna had been loving every minute of it, her face shining with excitement, brown eyes gleaming as they continued paddling exuberantly down the river. They had challenged the boys to a race and so far the boys were behind by at least ten minutes.

Nothing could have made any one of them happier.

"Ponces," Kris declared exuberantly, delight in her eyes. "This should show Flint. He can take his bloody ideas on what I can and can't do and shove them up his arse."

Kate grinned wickedly, grey eyes flashing with amusement. "You'd like to shove something up his arse wouldn't you, Kris?"

Her paddling stopped abruptly, blue eyes widening with astonishment. "What?!"

Kate laughed delightedly, blonde hair whipping from the wind. "I saw how you looked at him. Like a piece of meat."

"Ew," Lily said, laughing despite herself. "What a way with words you have Kate."

"She was!" Kate responded defensively, still paddling. "Not that the boy isn't good looking, though. I can't fault you for your taste."

"This coming from the girl who has a new boyfriend every two days," Kris retorted tetchily, extremely agitated by her previous declaration. "And I was most certainly _not_ looking at Flint the way you are suggesting. I find him absolutely disgusting."

To their surprise Anna was the one who laughed, turning around to meet Kris' gaze with a grin. "Sure, Kris. Who are you trying to convince? Us or yourself?"

Kris' eyes widened with surprise while Kate burst into peals of laughter. "Ha!" She exclaimed, poking Kris with one long fingernail. "Even Anna sees it!"

"Oh leave her alone," Lily replied, a quiet chuckle escaping her. "If she doesn't want to admit it she doesn't have to."

"Yes, I suppose you'd know all about not wanting to admit things, wouldn't you, Lily?" Kate asked slyly, grey eyes dancing wickedly.

"Excuse me?"

Kate grinned. "I only end up on top of Ailen because I'm attacking him, not because a part of me might actually be responding to all that sexual frustration!" She trilled, voice mocking Lily's.

Lily gasped, pulling her paddle out of the water and smacking Kate over the head with it, outrage on her features. "How dare you! That is absolutely crazy, Kate. I can't believe you!"

"So wild up about something that isn't true, Lily darling?" Kate taunted, eyes still flashing wickedly. Lily brought her paddle down across her head with another crack, enraged by Kate's cackles of laughter.

"Hey now guys," Anna said, turning around abruptly, paddling forgotten. "Let's stop this alright?"

Kris grinned as Kate continued to taunt Lily, causing her once again to be smacked with the paddle. She turned towards Anna and winked. "Just be glad their focusing on each other and not us."

"I. Do. Not. Like. Him!" Lily screamed, attempting to attack Kate with the paddle once more.

Abruptly Kate stood up, grabbing the paddle as Lily stood up as well. Their boat suddenly began tipping, causing Kris' eyes to widen with alarm.

"Hey guys…" she began, noticing with a spurt of anxiety that some water was managing to come into the boat from the angle that they were at.

"Do to!" Kate declared, pushing the paddle back into Lily's face.

"I do not!" Lily cried out, eyes flashing with rage as she pushed Kate backwards.

Kris and Anna watched with growing trepidation as Kate lunged forward, pushing Lily right back.

"Guys!" Anna cried out fearfully as the boat began tipping. "Stop!"

"Denial!" Kate called out jeeringly, eyes taunting. "Classic."

Lily let out a cry of rage, lunging at Kate and in the midst the boat tipped precariously, within seconds sending four screaming girls crashing into the water.

"_Ahhh!!_"

Kris spluttered towards the surface, spitting out her hair, eyes snapping furiously as they landed on Kate and Lily, who were still shoving each other.

Anna came up seconds later, eyes wide and her hair stuck to her face.

"Idiots!" Kris shouted furiously as their canoe began drifting swiftly down the river. "Look what've you done!"

Lily and Kate stopped with their attacks for a moment, eyes widening with surprise when they looked towards the canoe.

"Oops," Lily muttered quietly, biting her lips slightly at the enraged expression Kris' face.

Kate spluttered with laughter, pushing some of her sopping wet hair out of her eyes. "Well. Looks like our canoe has left us, ladies."

"Argh!" Kris let out a scream of frustration, slapping some of the water towards Kate. "Couldn't you two learn to have some control over your damn tempers?!"

Anna let out a small giggle at the look on Kris' face, the situation for some reason becoming unbearably funny. Within seconds she was having a full out laughing attack, the water on her face now mixed with tears.

"Is she alright?" Lily whispered quietly, watching her nervously.

Kate's eyes widened, shoulders rising up and down. "I think she might have cracked."

Anna only laughed harder, pressing a hand over her mouth as they continued to watch her with widened eyes. "You…guys…" she gasped between her chuckles, eyes dancing with mirth, "should…see…yourselves."

Kris looked over towards Lily and Kate and found her own mouth quirking upwards as she stared at them. At some point a bit of the paddle must have cracked off on Kate's head because she had a chunk of wood sticking in the side of her hair, while Lily had a big splotch of mud on the side of her face, most likely from when she fell. On top of that they both had scratch marks on them, probably a result of their pushing each other.

She felt a bubble of laughter rise up in her, one that soon escaped into a loud, raucous noise that only had Anna laughing harder.

Kate and Lily shared an extremely confused expression. "What are they laughing about?"

Kate shook her head warily. "I have no idea."

Anna swam towards Kris, eyes sparkling with tears of laughter as she laid her head on her shoulder, both of them cracking up.

Before long Kate and Lily found themselves smiling as well, the other twos laughter infectious and within minutes they were all laughing hysterically, each one coming together to cling to each other.

"I'm sorry, Kate," Lily managed to say in between her peals of laughter, eyes sparkling with amusement. "I shouldn't have whacked you with the paddle."

Kate grinned, reaching up to pull the piece of wood out of her hair. "That's alright. I was needling you on purpose."

Kris grinned at the two of them, shaking her head ruefully, but stopping when her eyes landed on the canoe. "Hey!" She cried out excitedly. "Look!"

They turned around and saw, much to their surprise, that their canoe had ended up wedged between several rocks not too far down.

"Perfect!" Lily exclaimed, immediately swimming towards a small island. "Come on. If we go up here we can walk the distance instead of swimming."

The other three girls immediately followed, sighing with relief when they reached the land. They pulled their drenched bodies out of the water, shirts sticking like a second pair of skin.

Walking towards the other surface, Kris shot a dubious glance towards the canoe. "Somebody's still going to have to swim and pull it up here."

Lily frowned, a line forming between her brows as she contemplated it. Then suddenly her face lit up, eyes shining brightly. "I have an idea!"

"Oh, lord," Kate muttered sarcastically, earning a short slap on the head. "Hey!" She cried out, wincing as her hand raised.

"You deserved it," Lily snapped waspishly, turning back towards the canoe and promptly taking her wet t-shirt off.

"If we all take these off we can wrap them together and form a sort of line," she explained, motioning for them to take theirs off.

Kris, understanding immediately what she was getting at, whipped hers off, handing it over. "And then whoever swims out can hold onto it and once they get the canoe, we pull them back in by pulling the other end."

"Yupp!" Lily smiled brilliantly. "What are you waiting for Anna?"

She blushed, wrapping her arms around the shirt. "The swimsuit is barely covering me!"

"Oh shush," Kate replied, reaching over and pulling the shirt off of her. "Stop being so modest."

Lily quickly tied them together, forming a sort of rope. "Okay, now who's going to swim out?"

Kris looked around at them, Kate determinedly looking in the other direction and Anna looking frightened before sighing. "I will."

Lily flashed a grin, hazel eyes glittering with excitement. "All right. We'll hold onto it up here, you just take this end."

Kris grabbed the end and quickly walked toward the water, diving in and beginning her swim towards the canoe. Within the next minute she had reached it and began pulling at it, sighing with relief when it quickly became free of the rocks.

"Alright guys," she yelled, waving to show it was fine. "Start pulling."

She kept a tight grip on the canoe and her end of the shirt as they pulled her in, all the while wondering how they could have been so stupid as to not bring their wands. Shaking her head ruefully, she grinned as she reached the island, quickly stepping onto land and securing the canoe.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed happily, rushing towards the canoe. "Let's get going."

They all quickly piled into it, grinning at each other until suddenly Kris stopped, a realization sinking in.

"Where are the paddles?"

* * *

"I can't believe this."

Kris scowled as they drifted along in the canoe, something they had been doing for the past twenty minutes. Their paddles were no where to be found and as a result they had simply drifted aimlessly.

"When we get out of this I am killing you both," she muttered angrily, glaring at Kate and Lily.

Lily sniffed indignantly. "It's Kate's fault. She purposely riled me up."

"Well, learn some sodding control then!" Kris snapped back, anger flaring in her eyes.

Anna sighed. "Can we stop arguing now?"

Immediately they quieted, all three looking properly stricken.

"I'm sorry we ruined this for you, Anna," Lily replied, hazel eyes suddenly serious. "We were just trying to have a good day."

To their surprise Anna grinned. "I am having a good day. You guys acting normal around me is exactly what I needed." Her eyes shone with happiness as she studied them all. "And besides eventually we will look back on this and find it humorous."

"Eventually being several centuries away from now," Kate muttered darkly, expression ominous.

Kris snorted with laughter. "For once, I couldn't agree more with you Kate."

"Make that three of us," Lily cut in, smiling sardonically. "Now the real question is, how do we get back?"

They shared defeated expressions. "I guess we'll have to wait till we drift in…"

They shot Anna an incredulous look.

"But that could take ages!" Kate spluttered, an expression of horror flitting across her features. "No way in hell am I staying out here after it gets dark!"

Lily shook her head vigorously, agreeing completely. "I refuse to spend all night out here!"

Kris snorted, eyes veering into a roll. "First off, the dark is nothing to be afraid of you ninnies. Secondly, your parents will notice that were not back and I'm sure they will come and find us."

Anna smiled and then shivered as the wind picked up, wrapping her hands around her body. "It's cold."

Kate grinned. "Well in your scandalous swimsuit perhaps you're not covered well enough."

Anna glowered at her, sticking out her tongue. "None of yours are any better."

They looked around at each other and grinned. All of them were wearing bikinis, each revealing perhaps a tad bit more than necessary. Lily's was an emerald green, contrasting sharply with her pale skin. Kate's was a coral pink, as she had proclaimed earlier, and had little diamonds studding it, something that had caused Kris to roll her eyes heavenwards. Kris' was more simple, a sapphire blue that her mother had claimed matched her eyes, while Anna's was the red piece that Kate had thrown at her.

"Perhaps some fabulous looking bloke will come along and save us," Kate said suddenly, eyes sparking mischievously. "I call him."

"You can't call a non-existent man!" Kris retorted, wrinkling her nose.

Kate raised one brow derisively. "Watch me."

Lily snorted with laughter, shaking her head ruefully. "Hopeless, Kate. Hopeless."

" I know." She grinned, leaning her head back and looking up at the sky. "Perhaps I'll hand him over to one of you when I'm through with him."

"Sounds good," Lily responded, while Kris shook her head indignantly.

"I can't believe we're having this discussion about a man who doesn't exist."

"I can," Anna replied dryly, a small smile on her lips. "And knowing Kate's luck some fabulous looking man will come along and rescue us."

"Life's fabulous," Kate concluded, letting out a happy sigh. "So many men, so little time."

"Your motto," Lily responded wryly, ducking in order to avoid the slap.

Kris and Anna both laughed, eyes gleaming with amusement while Kate's lips curved into a smile.

"Well, it's better than simply attacking the boy I like over and over again…"

"Shut it," Kris interjected before Lily could speak, sending Kate a warning glare. "I'm not having this boat tip over again."

Wisely Kate closed her mouth, but then opened it again, grey eyes widening. "Look!" She exclaimed, pointing down the river.

Kris spun around and let out a sigh of relief as she saw another canoe heading towards them. Immediately she stood up, waving down whoever was in it.

"Hey!" She yelled out loudly, arms waving vigorously. "Hey!"

They all continued yelling out until the canoe began heading in their direction, the shapes inside it continually becoming clearer.

"Ha!" Kate exclaimed proudly. "It is men."

Kris' eyes narrowed, vision focusing until she felt her heart drop, letting out low moan. "Oh no."

"What?" Anna asked quickly, looking in the direction of the canoe.

"It's them."

"Them?"

"The boys."

Lily gasped, narrowing her own eyes and then letting out what could only be interpreted as a low-pitched growl. "Damn it."

Several minutes later the boys canoe pulled up next to theirs, grins on their faces as they looked at the four shivering girls.

"Problem ladies?" Ben asked smoothly, eyes staying on Kris who continued to glower at him.

"We lost our paddles," Anna said quietly, ignoring Kris' muffled curse.

"Oh really?" Abraxas leaned forward, an amused gleam to his eyes. "And how did that occur?"

Kate and Lily had the grace to blush when Kris sent them a pointed glare. "Somebody managed to knock our boat over when they had a minor temper tantrum." Her eyes snapped back towards Ben's, blue flared with anger. "Unfortunately, our paddles were lost when it tipped."

Ailen grinned wickedly. "One guess as to who lost their temper."

Kris quickly grabbed Lily as she darted forward to lunge, holding her back. "There will be no more of that today, Lily," she warned threateningly earning a sharp jab to the ribs. She sucked in a breath but kept her grip tight.

"I'll tell him what we were arguing about, Lily," Kate interjected in a sing-song voice, causing Lily to go completely still, eyes widening with horror.

Her gaze snapped towards Kate's. "You wouldn't."

Kate grinned mischievously, cocking one brow. "Try me."

"Look," Kris said, suddenly weary. "Can you just give us a ride back?"

The grins on their faces made her almost want to say screw it and stay in the boat the rest of the night.

"I suppose we could fit four more of you," Kyle responded, pretending to be considering. "It'll be tight, but we can manage."

Anna was the first one to quickly step onto their canoe, lightly making her way towards the end, murmuring a quiet thank you.

Kate and Kris followed, taking their spots next to her, Kris glowering at Ben and Kate sneering at Kyle. The next one to step in was Lily who looked around for a moment with annoyance, eyes flashing.

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

Ailen grinned, a wicked sparkle in his eyes. "I suppose there's no where left, but my lap, love."

She sneered at him, stalking by him and sitting down on Kris who immediately squawked with protest. "The day I sit on your lap is the day hell freezes over, Kent."

"Or sooner," Kate murmured quietly, causing Lily to attempt to lunge at her once more.

Kris immediately reached out and wrapped her hand around her waist, hauling her back. "Lily, damn it, do you remember what happened last time when you did that?"

She glowered, lips forming into a pout as she sank back. "I still maintain that it was her fault."

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed indignantly. "Who was the one with part of the paddle in her hair?"

Lily sneered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well perhaps if you learned to duck…"

Kate snarled, lunging towards Lily only to be pulled back by Kyle. She whipped her head around, sending him a vicious glare. "Let go of me, you git." Roughly she attempted to yank her arm free, but to no avail.

He grinned at her struggle. "Look Grey, as much as I love the idea of watching two girls fight in limited clothing, I think it would be best if you guys didn't knock another boat over. There wouldn't be any back up this time."

She yanked her arm free, sending him an angry glare before sitting back down in her seat abruptly, eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Fine, but when we get back on land it's me and you, Lily."

Kris snorted with laughter, while Anna giggled lightly. "Oh, I love you guys," Anna said smiling, brown eyes cheerful as she looked at her three soaked friends.

All three girls smiled, the transformation from the angry glowers astonishing. A chorus of, "We love you too," followed, causing all four boys to stare with surprise at the now happy girls.

"Think it's that time of the month?" Abraxas asked, leaning in towards Kyle with a raised brow.

Anna heard him and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you have got to be one of the most thick-headed boys I have ever met."

He scowled, grey eyes narrowing with annoyance. "Well one minute your bloody having a go at each other and then next your proclaiming your love? What's a bloke supposed to think?"

She sneered at him contemptuously, tilting her nose in the air. "Well excuse us for actually having emotions."

"Emotional problems is more like it," he retorted, letting out a yelp of surprise when Anna smacked him across the head. "Merlin, woman!"

She turned her face away from him, her pretty nose still stuck up in the air. Despite himself he grinned, pleased to get a reaction out of her. Normally she barely spoke two words to him.

"You know what this means don't you Bennett?" Ben asked suddenly, wry amusement laced within his tone.

Kris turned towards him with a raised brow. "What?"

He grinned roguishly. "We won the challenge."

Her face soured, eyes narrowing with indignation. "What?! We were a whole sodding ten minutes in front of you! You most certainly didn't win. If Lily over here hadn't knocked our bloody canoe over we'd still be ages ahead of you!"

He continued grinning as he paddled, eyes lit with satisfaction. "So what? We still won by default."

"Bollocks!" She shouted angrily, face turning a furious shade of red. "You're nothing but a sodding cheater, Flint."

His eyes narrowed into slits, anger flitting across his features. "If this about that damn goal last year, Bennett, then let me say this loud and clear. That block was completely clean."

She sneered at him, eyes flaring with anger. "Spare me. I'll figure out what really happened that day, Flint."

His green eyes flashed with anger, lips curling disdainfully. "You really are the worst loser I've ever met, Bennett."

She stood up abruptly, knocking Lily over and ignoring her indignant squeal. She walked over quickly, jamming her finger into Ben's chest. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, Flint."

He pulled his paddle out of the water, dropping it into the boat and standing up as well, towering over her. "Or what?"

Without thinking she pulled her fist back and let it fly, slamming it into his face and watching with glee as he tipped backwards, falling straight into the water with a crash.

Spluttering he rose to the surface, eyes furious while his friends roared with laughter. "Damn it, Bennett," he growled angrily, holding his nose. "You'll pay for that."

The smile on her face was wiped off and he lunged forward, leaning over the canoe and grabbing her ankle, then pulling her into the water with a splash.

She let out a scream of rage as she rose to the surface, this time her friends the ones breaking out into laughter. Spinning around her eyes landed on Ben's with rage spurting in them. She quickly closed the distance between them, jumping up and slamming her hands down onto his head, pushing him under.

That lasted all of two seconds before he had shoved her off of him, rising back up to the surface and grabbing her arms, pulling her towards him while her blue eyes flashed with rage.

"Are you trying to fucking drown me, Bennett?" He asked furiously, tightening his grip on her hands while she attempted to struggle out of them.

She snarled at him. "If only I could be so lucky."

"Guys…" she briefly heard Anna's quiet voice before her head was dunked under the water and then brought abruptly back up.

"Y-you.." she spluttered, spitting out water, blinking furiously. "Now I will drown you!"

She went to push him back down when suddenly Lily's voice rang out, a slightly panicked tone to it.

"Kris, knock it off! Anna!"

She stopped abruptly, her hands falling back to her side as her head whipped around, her gaze meeting Anna's paled face. She watched in horror as her eyes rolled back, her body slumping forward, and Abraxas catching her.

"Anna!" She shrieked, leaping away from Ben and swimming quickly towards the canoe, immediately pulling herself up onto it and sliding towards her. "What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?"

"I don't know," Lily replied, voice panicked as she felt Anna's neck for a pulse. "I think it was your fighting…"

Kris' eyes went round with horror. "How could I have been so stupid?" She slapped herself on the forehead, anger coursing through her this time all aimed at herself.

God, they had been fighting on and off all day, never once bothering to think about how that might affect Anna after what she had been through. She gently laid a hand down on her friends pale face, eyes filled with worry.

"Can you guys start steering and get us back to land?" Kate snapped, nerves fraying as she propped Anna up so that her head was leaning on her. "We need to get her to Lily's house."

Ben pulled himself back onto the canoe, the four of them immediately paddling, worry written on all their faces.

"What's wrong with her?" Abraxas asked quietly, looking back towards them.

"Nothing," they all snapped at once, gazes defensive and cold.

Wisely, the boys remained silent the rest of the ride, only increasing their pace in paddling. Before long they had reached the surface and the girls immediately picked Anna up, each one of them holding her.

Without bothering to say goodbye, they rushed back to the house, checking Anna's face every couple of seconds to make sure that she hadn't grown any paler.

By the time they had reached the house some color had returned to her cheeks and her eyes began fluttering open, confusion in them.

"What happened?" She asked blearily, blinking owlishly.

Kris' throat tightened with guilt. "It's my fault, Anna. I'm sorry. We're just going to get you inside, alright?"

She nodded slowly, a small smile on her face. " 'kay."

Upon walking in, Ginny immediately rushed towards them, eyes alit with worry as they landed on Anna. "What happened to her?"

"She fainted," Kate said quietly, worry etched onto her features. "We got her back as quick as we could."

"Okay." She didn't press the issue, instead looking at them all seriously. "Do you think you can carry her up the stairs?"

They nodded yes and she smiled. "Alright. Take her up into your bedroom again, Lily. I'll call Hermione and get her over here to give her another check up, just in case."

They quickly walked up the staircase, gently placing Anna down onto the bed once they had gotten into the room. They all shared unhappy glances as they stared down at their friend.

"This is all my fault," Kris muttered angrily, her disgust with herself rising.

"No, it's not," Kate snapped, annoyance in her eyes. "In case you've forgotten Lily and I were fighting too. We just didn't think."

Lily nodded her head in agreement, brushing back some of Anna's stray curls. "We're just going to need to remember this from now on."

They stopped as they heard a soft meow from the doorway, Kate's cat walking in and jumping up onto the bed, curling itself at Anna's feet.

Kate smiled, bending down and kissing him on the forehead. "I knew he was a prince."

"Beautiful," Kris agreed, smiling down at the yellow eyed cat.

They left the room, leaving Studley curled at Anna's feet and determined to make it up to her.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up suddenly, immediately tense and on guard. Sitting up abruptly, she spun her head around only to hear a quiet _shh_ follow.

Narrowing her eyes, she turned in the direction of the noise and automatically relaxed when she met the warm gaze of Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter?" She asked quietly, gently turning her whole body so that it faced him. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled slightly, pulling his chair a bit closer to her bed. "Just making sure you slept alright." He reached out, pushing some of her brown curls behind her ear. "I know what it's like to have bad dreams and not be able to sleep."

She felt a small blush rise to her cheeks, mortified that he knew about her nightmares. "They're really nothing. Just silly dreams."

He smiled again, a quick quirking of his lips. "Silly dreams can still be difficult." His eyes suddenly became serious as he stared at her intently. "You should have told us sooner, Anna."

She felt a wave of what might have been shame wash threw her, automatically lowering her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I just--"

"It's Harry," he interrupted, green eyes soft. "And I understand why you didn't, but I want you to know that we're always here for you. Ginny, me, Lily, even Albus and James. We are _always_ here if you ever need anything." One hand gripped her chin, gently raising it up so that their eyes met. What she saw had her eyes filling with tears. "We love you, Anna. You know that you three are like daughters to Ginny and I and knowing that, I expect you to tell me when something like this is happening to you."

He stood up, gently brushing his lips across her forehead as he did. "Sleep tight, Anna." He squeezed her hand lightly as he walked out, leaving her alone in the room.

For the first time since she had arrived there she wept.

* * *

The early morning sunlight gently played across her face, giving her light hair an ethereal glow as she swung back and forth on the tire swing.

She had woken up early, a feeling of restlessness immediately enveloping her. She recognized the left over stirrings of guilt, the tinge of remorse, as she had walked outside to the swing that the four of them had often swung on. It was hanging from one of the trees, a slightly battered tire that swung in the breeze, right next to the lake.

One time Kris had goaded them all into standing on top of it while another one of them pushed, then jumping into the lake once it had become incredibly high. Smiling, she remembered the feeling of jumping, the rush of the air around her and the crash as she landed into the water. It had taken her and Lily forever to convince Anna to jump, but once she had it had been worth it. The look of ecstasy on her face as she came out of the water, the pure joy of having done something she had been afraid of, made the whole day worth every minute.

Her silver eyes shone with emotion as she continued rocking back and forth, one hand pushing back some of her hair as she thought of Anna. She had always been the shyest among them, the reserved one, the kindest, and the most easily hurt. As a result, all three of them had become ridiculously protective of her, while at the same time trying to draw her out of her shell. Little things like jumping off of tire swings and canoeing had always been major achievements for them as far as Anna went and the moments that they saw her truly shine were ones they cherished.

Now, she mused, staring vacantly out at the water, they would have to once again bring her back. She would always hate Anna's parents for that, for chipping away at the amazing girl that she had grown to love as a sister. She had never met someone who was so innately kind, so incredibly honest, and underneath it all adventurous. If anyone should feel proud of themselves, it should be Anna. Yet, she was the one who doubted herself the most and it infuriated Kate. She knew that it was the same for Lily and Kris.

Sighing, she folded her arms on the outside of the tire, resting her head on top of them. Today they would have to first off apologize to Anna for their behavior and then, as they had discussed, give her a truly enjoyable day.

"Those are some deep thoughts for this early in the morning, Grey."

The gentle swinging stopped abruptly as she spun in the direction of the voice, eyes narrowed with a mixture of suspicion and annoyance. "What are you doing here, Zabini?"

Watching you, he thought, looking over her slightly weary face. "Just out for a walk. Yourself?"

"Swinging," she responded abruptly, turning back in the direction of the lake.

He allowed himself a few moments to simply stare at her, slowly rocking back on his heels. Kate Grey had always been his fascination, a mystery that he was determined to solve. He supposed that at first it had been her face that had drawn him, but it had certainly not been what had kept him interested. He had seen far too many beautiful women in his lifetime for that to matter.

No, he mused, it definitely was not the face. It was everything about her. He had watched her carelessly date one guy after another, throwing each away within a matter of weeks. He knew that she could love, it was easily seen with how she and the other Aphrodites were towards each other, but she had never given any part of herself to any of the guys that she had dated. Rather she treated them all with a similar act of coolness, as if they were mildly entertaining pets. It had grabbed his curiosity, the easy way that she had dismissed them and as a result he had found himself watching her in all of relationships since fourth year.

Ben had accused him of being slightly obsessed and perhaps he was. It didn't bother him. He had always enjoyed challenges, and there was no bigger challenge than that of discovering who Kate Grey really was. All he had discovered so far was a complete contradiction. He had seen her be fiercely loyal, unwaveringly kind, and incredibly intelligent, but at the same time she could be viciously cruel, coldly dismissive, and glaringly rude.

It fascinated him. She fascinated him.

Slowly he moved forward, walking in front of her and leaning against the tree with a casual air that she reluctantly admired.

"How's Anna?"

She looked up with surprise, thrown off for a moment by the question. She had expected him to make some annoying remark, a subtle insult or obvious compliment. She hadn't expected him to ask about Anna.

She hated being surprised.

"She's fine." Her voice was clipped and abrupt, annoying both her and him. She hated that he could make her grow impatient, that he could get under her skin enough to make her rude.

Any sign of his annoyance was hidden by the easy smile. "Good. I've always liked her."

She smiled, her eyes softening for a brief moment. "Everyone likes Anna. It's impossible not to."

Yes, he thought decisively, she loved and when she did she loved deeply. Only another fascinating level to her.

"Yeah," he agreed, smiling when her silver eyes once again hardened, knowing that she had remembered who she was with. "The four of you together are quite the fascinating group."

She rolled her eyes, leaning against the tire swing once again. "We hardly care about being fascinating."

"No," he replied, that small smile lingering on his face. "And that's just another reason why you are."

She stiffened, wary of the tone his voice had taken. That was what she truly hated about him, the ability he had to throw her off balance. Every man except for him she had been able to ignore, both politely and rudely, able to dismiss without a second thought. For some reason, he had managed to become the one that she could never completely forget. The only one whose insults and compliments stuck with her, affecting her, something she deeply resented. She did not want to be affected by any man, much less one she had to see every day in school. It was disorienting and beyond aggravating.

Abruptly she unhooked her legs from the swing, standing up and walking away without a backwards glance. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of saying goodbye.

"See ya, Grey," he murmured softly, watching her retreating form, the long blonde hair gently blowing in the breeze. He knew her enough by now to know exactly why she had walked off so stiffly. He had managed to affect her, perhaps in a small way, but it was still something. A small smile formed on his face as he began to walk in the other direction. For now, that could be enough.

* * *

"Fake I.D.s," Lily proclaimed proudly, a smug smile on her face.

Kris stared at her aghast. "Are you insane?"

Kate snorted, unable to stop herself, but quickly quieted at the look Lily shot her. That girl could truly be frightening.

"No, I am not insane, Kris," Lily retorted tetchily, shooting her a disgruntled look. "Look, I've already charmed the cards so we're doing it. It's time for us to actually do something that goes beyond the realm of my backyard."

"Lily come on," Kris replied, tone slightly pleading as she fixed her blue eyes on Lily's hazel ones. "How is sneaking into some random club really going to end up being fun?"

Kate and Lily shared incredulous looks. "Okay," Kate broke in, her expression riddled with disbelief. "Now, it's my turn to ask. Are _you_ insane, Kris?"

She sighed, blue eyes veering into a roll. "No, I'm not. I don't see how going and spending the night in a place that will most likely be filled with sweaty, disgusting, not to mention horny, people will end up making Anna feel any better."

"Because it's an adventure," Lily returned, expression certain. "And Anna loves doing new things. She might be nervous at first, but every time after we've done them she's always been really happy."

"Lily's right," Kate interjected before Kris could speak, shooting her a pointed look. "Remember the tire swing? And the canoeing?"

Reluctantly Kris sighed, bringing her knees up to her chin and resting her head on them. "Fine." She frowned, tone begrudging. "But if this all goes horrendously wrong you just remember who said it was a bad idea in the first place."

Lily grinned, knowing that despite the reserve she had won. "Now let's go get Anna."

* * *

"Ouch! Fucking hell Malfoy, move over."

Abraxas shot Ben a glare, moving the smallest amount possible towards the left. "I don't really have a whole lot of room here, Flint. So why don't you ask Ailen to move over."

"I already did," Ben retorted angrily, swiping away one of the branches from the bush they were hiding in. "He told me that he wouldn't have the right view."

Kyle snorted, shaking his head ruefully. "Why the hell are we doing this again?"

"Just shut up," Ailen muttered, all his attention focused on the house. "I want to see what they're up to."

Ben's eyes veered into a roll. "How did you even manage to hear a conversation about a club anyway?"

"I put some of those new types of extendable ears in Lily's room when Albus invited me in the other day."

All three of the boys stared at him with expressions of shock.

"What?!"

"Bloody hell-"

"You are sick, man."

Ailen's face immediately became defensive. "It's not as if I've done it before. I was just testing it out." His jaw set stubbornly as they all continued staring at him with wide eyes. "Alright, alright. I'll take them out tomorrow, you happy?"

Ben shook his head, an expression of disbelief on his face. "I can't believe that you put spy stuff in her room."

"It's not spy stuff," Ailen retorted defensively, shifting slightly. "I was just testing it out. It's not a big deal."

Abraxas snorted, raising one brow arrogantly. "Somehow I doubt that Potter would agree."

Ailen paled. "You're not going to tell her?!"

"Of course not," Kyle replied easily, shooting Abraxas a warning look. "Even we wouldn't want you to suffer a fate as horrible as that. I personally prefer you alive."

Abraxas grinned while Ben shook his head, an annoyed expression on his face. "This is ridiculous. Look, Ailen, lets just go back, yeah? I don't think they're coming out anyway."

Ailen glared at him, blue eyes narrowing. "You weren't complaining when I suggested coming over here before."

"Well, I didn't think you meant that we were going to hide out in bushes like a bunch of pervs," Ben retorted angrily, cheeks flushing.

Abraxas grinned. "This is kind of sick Ailen. I mean we're hiding in bushes to spy on girls." His grin widened as he leaned back, a relaxed air around him that only he could accomplish when hiding in a bush. "I always love coming to your house."

Kyle snorted, a small smirk tugging at his lips while Ben's face crumpled into a glower. Ailen grinned as well, shooting a quick glance in Ben's direction.

"What's the big problem, Ben?" Ailen asked quietly. "I would have thought you'd enjoy coming over here anyway."

Ben blinked with confusion. "What? Why?"

"Bennett," all three boys replied unaminously and without hesitation.

Ben stared at them, feeling both annoyed and slightly embarassed. He loved all three of his friends, a boy couldn't ask for better mates, but sometimes there were major drawbacks to being as close to others as the four of them were to each other. They had a distinct tendency to understanding everything about one another, including whatever girl may have caught one's particular fancy.

Not that he fancied Kris Bennett or anything, he thought with a scowl. She was just...different from all the other girls and as a result had become mildly interesting. She was a decent enough Quidditch player - alright, an _amazing_ Quidditch player - something that he couldn't help but respect and she didn't seem to care too much about how she looked. He had seen her rolling her eyes numerous times over Lily and Kate's inevitable primping, her stiff features urging them to hurry it up. He had found himself respecting that about her as well, plus there was the fact that she simply didn't need any make up. He hated to admit it, but there was something about those big blue eyes and short cap of dark hair that was mildly appealing. Sometimes he found himself watching her a bit too long for simple recognition.

He just wished his friends hadn't noticed.

"I -" he broke off and scowled again. "That's none of your business."

Abraxas sniggered, slapping him on the back in an affable sort of way. "I don't see what the problem is mate. She is rather attractive." His expression became thoughtful. "Might give a her go myself actually -" At Ben's dark look he quickly barreled onwards with his speech, "if she wasn't so clearly yours, that is."

Kyle laughed, dissolving the tension that had developed. "Alright, lets move on before we embarass Ben too badly here for being pussy whipped."

"I am _not_ pussy whi-!

"Quiet!" Ailen whispered furiously as four girls exited the house they were spying on. "They're coming!"

Immediately all three boys quieted, their expressions curious as the four girls laughingly walked along the path away from the house. As they neared closer to the bushes their voices became louder.

Anna tugged nervously at the hem of her dress. She felt extraordinarilly uncomfortable in the outfit that Lily and Kate had picked out for her. The gold color shimmered in the moonlight as they made their way along, the sleeve of one side falling down onto her arm and revealing her shoulder as well as plenty of skin. She fidgeted nervously.

"Stop that," Kate scolded, slapping her hand away from the fabric she had been pulling at. "You look great. You're lucky you have such fabulous legs." Anna couldn't help but smile at that, considering the fact that it was coming from Kate who was currently wearing a daringly short white dress that plunged as far down in the back as it did in the front.

Lily smiled at them both, linking their arms together. She had donned a blue, knee length dress that screamed class. Somehow Lily always managed to mesh sexy with elegant.

Kris snorted at them all, having refused to dress up. She was simply wearing an England t-shirt with jeans, the only concession she had made to Kate - the jeans were unnaturally tight, at least compared to what she usually wore. "I still think we're going to regret this," she informed them, stepping to the side to link her own arm with Anna's, who beamed at her. At the smile she could feel herself softening. "But if Anna wants to..."

"Of course Anna wants to!" Kate replied with a scoff. "Just because you're an old fuddy duddy doesn't mean we all are!"

Lily snorted with laughter while Anna pursed her lips disapprovingly and Kris simply stared. "Fuddy duddy? I can see your vocabulary is vastly improving, Kate."

Kate stuck her nose in the air. "I happen to have an excellent vocabulary, thank you very much."

Kris shook her head. "You're lucky you have those looks..."

Kate's eyes gleamed, the insult not bothering her in the least. They had known each other too long for her to take it seriously. "And I'll be using these looks tonight, ladies," she informed with a smile that was positively predatory. "I haven't had a boyfriend for nearly two weeks..."

Kris mock gasped. "Two weeks? How ever did you survive?"

Lily rolled her eyes forward, a grin tugging at her lips as she began herding them along. "Alright guys. No fighting now, remember? We're out to have fun!"

"You're right of course," Kate responded agreebly. "We need to find Anna and Kris here some men as well."

Anna blushed, her nerves fluttering to the surface. "Kate," she began with a slightly pleading tone, "please don't try to set me up again."

"Anna, my dear," Kate replied with a smile, "just leave it all to me."

Lily and Kris shared amused expressions. "I don't think I've ever heard anything so terrifying before..."

"Shut it, Kris," Kate retorted tetchily, reaching over to smack her across the head. "Remember that you're another one I'm going to be helping tonight. If you're not careful I'll sick a toad of a man on you."

"Oh you mean like the last one?" Kris shot back, her eyes narrowing. "Stupid sod spent all night trying to feel me up."

"Everyone needs to be felt up every once in awhile," Kate returned, a suggestive smile on her lips.

Lily burst out laughing. "Another one of Kate's quotes of wisdom. We'll have to remember this along with her motto..."

Kris scoffed. "Whatever. Leave me out of your matchmaking schemes and leave Anna alone as well."

"Oh fine." Kate pouted at the relieved looks on their faces. "Next time you ask me for help you can forget it."

With that all four of them continued along the path, their laughter and voices carrying in the night. Ailen stood up as soon as they were out of sight, motioning for his friends to follow. Ben scowled, in a considerably worse mood since hearing about Kris' alleged 'feeling up' while Kyle remained stony-faced. Abraxas was the only one in his usual cheerful mood. "So what now, men?"

Ailen turned towards them with a grin. "We go clubbing."

Ben simply sighed. "You're obsessed mate, you know that?"

"No," Ailen returned easily, "I'm in love."

Kyle's lips twitched momentarily. "Alright. Clubbing it is."

"Sweet," Abraxas replied agreeably, plodding along after Ailen who was already speeding up to catch up to the girls. "Did you see Lowry's outfit? Merlin does that girl have legs."

Kyle and Ben grinned at each other. Brax had always had a soft spot for Anna, but then again, they all did. She was by far the sweetest girl in their year. "You think he's ever going to realize he fancies her?" Kyle whispered quietly.

Ben grinned in a rather wicked fashion. "Probably. I'll be looking forward to when he does."

Kyle was about to reply when Ailen shouted back to them. "Oi! You lot. You coming or am I going to have to go without you?"

They both sighed, sharing exasperated looks before speeding up to reach Ailen.

It looked as though they were in for a long night.

* * *

**AN: **_Hello everyone! First off I wanted to say thank you again to those of you who have reviewed. Your reviews have been absolutely lovely and I really appreciate them, especially considering the fact that several of you are continual reviewers! It gives me faith in the story :) I hope that you guys continue to enjoy it and if you could spare the time to leave a review that would be great. This is my first story so any criticisms are more than welcome :)_

_Thanks again!!_

_Caro_


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger, was a lot of things. The most brilliant witch of her age, best friend to the Boy-Who-Lived, top lawyer in the wizarding world, dutiful, loving wife, but most of all she was a mother.

Which was the reason why she was currently quietly enraged. "I think you must have misunderstood me, sir." Her voice was unnaturally tight, her tone short and clipped as she stared at the man across from her. "This girl is being _abused_."

The man in front of her shifted uneasily, his expression apologetic but unmoving. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but this is simply out of our hands. The pureblood rights protect their family from any interference involving their affairs as far as the children go. Unless a child actually dies there's nothing we can do."

She stared at him disbelievingly, her hands clenching into fists. "Are you trying to tell me that unless a child is _murdered_ the Ministry will do nothing?"

"Mrs. Weasley," the man continued, his brown eyes weary. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do. You must have worked with issues involving the pureblood's rights before this in one of your cases."

She clenched her jaw together, fury pumping through her. Of course she had worked with the ridiculous pureblood laws beforehand. She had been staunchly fighting against them ever since she became a lawyer and she had won most of her cases involving them. She had not, however, been aware of this one. She supposed that had to do with the fact that the pureblood rights were not even revealed to the lawyers unless directly related to a case. That was something else she had been fighting to overturn.

"I don't believe this," she muttered irately, standing up to face the man with blazing eyes. "How can you people live with yourselves? We're not talking about rights as far as their money goes, we're talking about a _child_, a girl that is both bright and lovely. I refuse to just sit by and let this happen. The fact that any of you could sickens me."

With that she swept out of the office, determined to pause all her other cases and delve into this one. This was one case she was going to make sure she soundly won.

* * *

Henry Lowry relaxed against the chair, one hand idly spinning a glass of whiskey as he surveyed the man across from him. "She came into the office today?"

The man across from him, known as Howie Keller nervously wiped the sweat off his brow. He had been called into his bosses office after Mrs. Weasley had disappeared and been told to report to Mr. Lowry. He had never much like the man so his nerves had been considerably on edge since given the order. "Yes, sir. My boss said she's looking to emancipate your daughter before she comes of age."

"Emancipate?" Henry asked sharply. "What exactly does that mean?"

Howie could feel his palms going damp as he quickly wiped them across the front of his robes. "It would allow Anna to make her own decisions and be treated as an adult before she comes of age."

Henry's grip on the glass tightened precariously as he leaned forward, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "And how," he chose his words carefully, "successful does he feel this woman could be in accomplishing her goal?"

Henry swallowed nervously. "Very, sir. She's already managed to eradicate most of the pureblood laws over the past twenty years. My boss believes that she will be able to obtain Anna's emancipation, especially with Harry Potter backing her."

Henry waited a moment, keeping his eyes averted before fixing Howie with a cold stare. "Leave."

Howie started, momentarily taken aback before jumping up and walking towards the door. "Good day, sir," he called over his shoulder, thankful to escape the house. He personally hoped that Mrs. Weasley was successful in her mission. He didn't know what would happen to the daughter if she wasn't.

Henry sat quietly until he heard the door close, the telltale sign of his guest having departed. Several seconds later the glass in his hand exploded.

He stared down at the glass shards, his eyes cool and calculating as he watched the blood dripping from his hand. Muttering a quick healing spell he stood up and exited the room, expression set and stony.

He had work to do.

* * *

Anna steered herself back towards the table the other three girls were at, face pink with embarrassment as she sat down. Kate took one look her and then grinned wickedly.

"Uh oh," she began with a laugh in her voice, "Annakins got hit on!"

Her face burned at the insinuation and the memory it called into play. Kris, taking pity on her, elbowed Kate in the gut. "Leave her alone, Kate."

"No way," Kate retorted with a gleam in her eyes. "Spill."

Lily laughed lightly, amused by the interaction while Kris sat back with a huff and roll of her eyes. Anna glared half-heartedly at Kate. "It was nothing."

"Nothing made you turn into a cherry?" Kate smiled cajolingly. "Come on, Anna. Talk."

"It really was nothing," she insisted, pulling the sleeve that continually fell down on her shoulder upwards. "Just an old guy asking for directions."

"Directions?" Lily asked, finally joining in the conversation with a perplexed face. "To where?"

Anna's face burned once again. Kris felt her own curiosity piqued at the other girl's expression. She waited impatiently for Anna to answer before prodding. "Well?"

Anna mumbled something unintelligible and Lily leaned forward. "What? I didn't catch that."

Anna sighed, apparently giving up on trying to hide the conversation. "He asked for directions to Uranus."

The three girls sat in a stunned silence before abruptly exploding with laughter.

"Priceless," Kate gasped in between her chuckles, eyes sparkling with mirth. "What I would give to have seen your face!"

Lily giggled, ignoring the glares that Anna was shooting at them. "That has got to be the worst pick-up line ever. Where did this happen?"

Anna, beyond embarrassment, ran a hand over her face. "Right outside the loo."

"Oh Merlin," Kris replied, laughing along with the other girls. "You poor girl. What did you say?"

To their surprise Anna's previously red face turned scarlet. Kate raised one brow questioningly, lips quirking with amusement. "Yes, Anna dear. However did you respond?"

"I thought he was just drunk," Anna mumbled quietly, "so I wasn't really thinking it was a pick-up line."

Lily scrunched her brow together, expression slightly bewildered. "Well, whatever did you think it was then?"

"A man asking for directions." Anna looked at them helplessly as they stared at her with disbelieving expressions. "I told him it wasn't possible to get there just yet. None of the muggle astronaut centers have gotten that far and the wizarding world has never made any attempts so…" her voice trailed off weakly as she continued to look painfully embarrassed.

Kate couldn't help herself. For the second time she exploded with laughter, a deep husky sound that drew the attention of several people surrounding them. Lily and Kris' lips both twitched with laughter as they shared an amused glance.

"Oh Anna," Kate said, wiping at her eyes. "I adore you."

Kris shook her head, secretly amused as well but not wanting to embarrass Anna any further. Just as she was about to change the topic of the conversation a man approached the table, a determined expression on his face as he looked at Kate. Kris' eyes veered towards the ceiling as she began her mental tally on the number of men that approached her friend.

"Would you like to dance?"

Kate looked up and smiled that positively breath-taking smile of hers. Kris had to give the man points for smiling back just as charmingly, rather than gaping as some would take to doing. Kate appeared to appreciate that as well considering her smile rose another notch as she gracefully stood and accepted the offered hand.

"I'll be back!" She chirped cheerily, sending them a quick wave as she headed towards the dance floor, her husky laugh drifting back towards them.

Lily grinned after her, a mischievous light in her eyes as she surveyed the room. Her hazel eyes landed on one man in particular in the corner, his light hair shimmering under the lights as he laughed with a group of friends. Her lips curved appreciatively in his direction as she stood up, giving a quick smile towards the two girls. "Excuse me, girls. I think I'm just going to go get a drink…"

Kris watched her walk off with an amused expression. "Drink my arse. If she's not heading for the blonde I'll give up my role as Quidditch captain."

"If only we could be so lucky," a voice she recognized all too well quipped, a sudden shuffling of seats heard. She whipped her head around and barely stopped herself from roaring with aggravation as she saw the four boys they had so continually tried to avoid sitting next to her. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She snapped before she could stop herself.

"Kris!" Anna admonished lightly, her face disapproving as she shot her a reproachful glare.

Somewhat mollified Kris forced herself to calm down. "Excuse me," she said with fake politeness. "Let me rephrase that. What are you doing here?"

Ben looked no happier than she did about the situation while Ailen's eyes were narrowed into a death glare at Lily's back.

Abraxas was the one who spoke first, the usual grin lighting his features. "We decided to go clubbing."

Kris glared at him, annoyed with his cheerful disposition. "Can't you go somewhere else?"

"Corr, Bennett," Abraxas returned, mockingly placing a hand over his heart. "You wound me. Don't try and tell me you don't enjoy my company."

Before she could respond Ben broke in with an abruptly rude, "Shut it, Brax."

Kris stared at him with surprise and then raised one brow with confusion as Abraxas only grinned in return, his expression oddly pleased as he placed his hands up in a supposed surrender. "Sorry mate. Forgot about the whole territory thing…"

Ben let out something so akin to a growl that it had Kris' eyebrows shooting up as she took in his appearance. He looked more than a little annoyed. In fact the whole group looked annoyed except for Abraxas. Even the unfathomable Kyle Zabini was looking a bit disgruntled.

Ailen was practically hyperventilating in his seat as he continued to watch Lily flirt with the blonde man in the corner. He was chanting something that sounded suspiciously like 'kill' over and over. When Lily placed her hand on the man's arm, her head falling back as she laughed in response to something he had said, Ailen lost it.

Kris and Anna both watched with alarm as he jumped up and headed towards them. Kyle attempted to grab him, only to have his hand abruptly shaken off. When Ben made a move to stand up Kris reached out and pushed him back down. He looked at her with surprise, a questioning look on his face.

"Lily can take care of herself," she explained with a small frown as she watched Lily finally notice Ailen. "She'd just get annoyed with us for interfering and I imagine Ailen wouldn't be too happy with any of you either."

Anna watched anxiously as Lily and Ailen began arguing, Lily's face turning a suspicious shade of red. When Ailen went to grab her arm and pull her away, she winced at the demonic expression that formed on her friends face. The inevitable blow occurred, Lily reaching out and socking Ailen in the shoulder as he attempted to drag her away from the blonde man who was currently looking a bit amused.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" She questioned anxiously, craning her neck to keep them in her line of sight. Kris stared at her with a worried expression.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," she replied soothingly, concerned that she would react the same way as she had the other day. "They would never hurt each other."

Anna's fearful expression faded to one slightly embarrassed as she sank back down into her seat, sending Kris a small smile in the process. "Of course they wouldn't. Sorry. I'm just being silly."

Abraxas watched the whole scene with interest, his eyes lingering back on the place where the bruise had resided on Anna's cheek. It wasn't the first time he had seen a bruise on Anna. She would always claim to being clumsy, but now that he thought about it he had never once seen her be anything but graceful. His mind slowly processed that information followed by her fainting the other day during Kris and Ben's fight. A small, disturbing possibility began to form in his mind, one that had him staring at Anna a bit more intensely, until he felt eyes on him. He looked up, grey eyes meeting blue, and saw Kris sending him a warning glare. Instantly he understood, silent messages being passed between him and the girl. A small bubble of fury rose up within him, but he repressed it and forced back the easy smile he always wore.

He would think about it later.

Kris resisted the urge to sigh with relief as Abraxas resorted back to his usual self. She had seen it in his eyes. He knew.

She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. Abraxas was unusually intelligent, much like Anna was, but everyone besides she, Lily, and Kate had always been so oblivious to what had always been, at least to them, blatantly obvious. Then again, in their defense, Anna was extraordinarily good at playing off anything wrong with her. After one of her sweet smiles was bestowed on the person questioning her they would always believe her and leave well enough alone. Apparently Abraxas was not one of those people.

"Well look who we have here."

Kris turned, sending a wry smile in the direction of Kate who was closely followed by the man that had previously asked her to dance. "We had some…unexpected visitors."

"How interesting," Kate purred, sparing the boys a brief glance before turning back towards her date. "This is Chris." She grinned at Kris who rolled her eyes heavenward. "Chris, these are two of my best friends, Anna and Kris, and these rather unfortunate beings are Ben Flint, Kyle Zabini, and Abraxas Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you," Chris replied with a charming grin. Kris couldn't help but feel slightly bad for him. He looked rather enamored with Kate. Poor boy. Maybe he would last more than a fortnight.

"You too," Anna replied with a smile, kicking Kris - who was still looking at the man pityingly - under the table. She started, glaring at Anna before turning back towards Chris.

"Right. Nice to meet you."

Ben snorted lightly, earning himself several glares. Abraxas nodded at the man, a mischievous expression on his face. "You into our darling Kate then, are you?"

Kate's glare would have had any other man quaking in his shoes. Abraxas was undeterred.

Chris cleared his throat nervously, but responded all the same. "I suppose that's one way you could phrase it."

"Ah," Abraxas continued, nodding wisely, the small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips giving away his intentions. "Best be careful mate. That one's a real ball break -"

His words were abruptly cut off as Anna slapped her hand over his mouth, her expression clearly forced into one of politeness. "Ignore him. He has a disease that makes him say ridiculous things."

Kris smothered her laugh by burying her face in her hands. Kyle laughed for the first time since he had gotten there, his lips curving upwards with amusement.

Kate, choosing to ignore the whole interaction, looked around at the group with a slightly puzzled air. "Where's Lily? And Ailen for that matter?"

Kris sighed. "Lily was flirting with blonde boy over there until Ailen went caveman and dragged her off. Currently I would imagine they are fighting in a back room, most likely with heavy objects being thrown."

Kate nodded understandingly, a smile blossoming onto her face. "Ah well, you know what they say about make-up sex!"

Kris snorted while Anna pursed her lips. "Stop being crude, Kate."

"Never," she replied absentmindedly, her gaze wandering around the club. "We should find her though. Harry wanted us back by twelve and it's eleven forty-five."

Kris looked down at her watch, slightly startled by that piece of information, before jumping up. The last time they had been late Harry had sent out several aurors to find them. It had been beyond mortifying at the time and it was certainly not an experience she wanted a repeat of. "Let's go," she said nervously, pulling Anna up. "I'd rather not have another lecture on punctuality."

Kate grinned saucily. "I rather enjoyed it. That one auror was absolutely gorgeous."

"Only you would notice something like that while we were being reprimanded," Kris snipped, scanning the club as she continued pulling Anna along.

"Wait," Anna broke in, tugging her arm free. "Stop. I think I see them."

"Where?" Kris asked quickly, turning to look in Anna's direction. She sighed when she saw a yelling redhead and a rather angry dark-haired male. "Yup. That's definitely them. Come on."

The resulting interaction when they finally reached Lily involved death threats towards Ailen - from Lily - angry 'hurry up' remarks from Kris, and Kate's continual side comments under her breath muttering about sexual tension. Finally, after much arguing, the three girls were able to pull away a furious Lily and apparate several blocks outside of the mansion. Lily, still enraged, stomped all the way back towards the house.

Kate looked amused by the behavior, Kris utterly exhausted, and Anna concerned. Lily was having none of the threes reaction's. Once they had reached her room she immediately rounded on them.

"I'm going to murder him!" She shrieked, pulling at her hair and pacing around the room. Anna, ever the worrisome guest, cast a silencing charm on the room. "How dare he think he can order me around like that!"

Kate, looking slightly bored with the conversation, pulled off the dress she was wearing and dropped it on the floor, heading over to pull on her pajamas. Kris rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. That girl had no modesty.

Lily continued to rave in the corner. "Who does he think he is anyway? As if he has any right to mention how I act! That utterly loathsome ridiculous pig!"

"Lily," Kate broke in calmly, waiting until the girl in question turned towards her. "Shut up."

Lily was silent for a moment before letting out a small huff and putting on her own pajamas. "Fine," she grumbled unhappily. "Be that way."

Kris, relieved the incident was over with, pulled on her slightly too long t-shirt. "I don't know about you guys," she said with a yawn, "but I'm knackered."

"Me too," Anna replied sleepily, stepping into her bed and smiling as she pulled the covers up. "It's nice to be back in this room."

All three girls shared significant glances before turning towards Anna with smiles. "It's nice to have you back in here," Lily responded with a sly grin. "Kate and Kris were really getting on my nerves."

"Oi!" Kris protested, launching a pillow in the red-heads direction and smiling as it hit the intended target. "Shut your gob."

"I second that," Kate agreed.

Anna smiled contentedly as they continued with their squabbling.

It was good to be back.

* * *

**AN:** _Just to clear up any possible confusion the reason Anna is only now back in the room they all normally shared is because they had had her in a seperate room while she was healing. The second day, since she had fainted, they placed her back in the same room she had previously been. Normally all four girls would share Lily's room though so now she's back in there. I realized reading back that might be confusing so I wanted to clarify it for you guys. Moving on though, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More is coming :)_


	10. Chapter 10

"All hail the king of prats!"

Kate laughed delightedly as Lily glared at the boy several rows over. Currently the two of them were hiding behind a book shelf in the Flourish and Blotts., attempting to avoid the boy in question. Lily had been making mocking comments under her breath ever since they had spotted him.

Julian Pucey was possibly the smarmiest Ravenclaw ever to grace Hogwarts. In Kate's opinion he was merely an annoyance, one that was occasionally amusing based on how much he riled up Lily. In fact, the only other boy Lily became as infuriated with was Ailen, but in this case there was none of the sexual tension, despite how attractive Julian was. The main difference between Ailen and Julian was that Ailen was interested in Lily for Lily. Julian was interested in Lily because her father was Harry Potter.

"I hate him," Lily muttered crossly. "Listen to that rubbish he's sputtering to those people. Honestly, as if he was the one who deserved Head Boy. I'd rather have Slughorn!"

Kate grimaced. Sean Slughorn was the surprise child of one Horace Slughorn. Apparently their old professor had, in a drunken state, slept with a much younger witch. Sean had been the result of their little escapade. It was rumored that his mother had cried when she saw who she had slept with.

Kate wouldn't have blamed her.

Sean was much like his father in the looks department. He had several chins and tended to waddle when he walked. That combined with his infuriating superior air was enough to drive anyone into a severe state of dislike. He had mistakenly been under the impression that he was slightly better than muggleborns. Once Kate had discovered that particular fact she had entertained herself by making him fall rather hopelessly, if not in love, in lust with her. She had taken great pleasure in turning him down when he finally asked her out, all the while suggesting that he was doing her a favor. His stunned face at her rejection had made her laugh for hours. Anna had thought she was slightly cruel about the whole thing. She had simply shrugged it off. Some people deserved it.

"Personally I can't believe that Kent would get the position," Julian continued with a drawl, the few girls behind him nodding their heads in agreement. Kate snorted. "He's only passably intelligent after all and his technique in Quidditch certainly leaves something to be desired."

At that point Lily stood up, her face as red as her hair. Kate, only mildly surprised by the development, watched as Lily stormed out of their hiding spot, planting herself directly in Julian's line of vision. Julian, the idiot that he was, spotted Lily and immediately looked pleased.

Kate could only shake her head. Anyone with a brain would have been able to see that the famous Lily temper was about to come into play.

"Lily!" He called out jovially, walking towards her with a smile. Kate slowly sidled next to her friend, an amused smirk on her face. Julian allowed his eyes to rove over her for a moment before snapping them back towards the girl of his interest. "Fancy seeing you here."

Lily, fully fuming by that point fixed him with a glare. "Yes, fancy that Julian."

He, oblivious to her growing anger, continued speaking in loud tones. "I heard you made Head Girl. Congratulations." He smiled winningly at her. "I'm only sorry you'll be stuck with that Slytherin." The distaste in his voice was evident as the girls behind him tittered with laughter.

"Oh really?" Lily questioned with a raised brow. "Do you think I would have preferred to be with _you_?"

His pleasant expression faltered. "Well, Lily, love, it's no secret that you and Kent don't get along."

That's none of your business," she snapped, raising herself to her full height. Kate smiled, enjoying the show. "And I'll have you know that Ailen is more than passably intelligent. He's almost brilliant and he's an excellent Quidditch player! The Slytherins have beaten Ravenclaw every year since he got on the team."

By that point Julian's expression had decidedly soured. "Excuse me, Lily, I hadn't realized that you had become the next girl in Hogwarts to fall for Kent's charms." He sneered unpleasantly. "And here I thought you were different."

Smack.

Lily's hand cut cleanly across the air, landing with a resounding thud across Julian's cheek. Kate grinned at his stunned expression, twirling a lock of hair around her finger absentmindedly while Lily sent him a furious glare.

"Don't you ever speak like that to me again," Lily warned quietly, rage simmering under her voice. "Next time I won't be so kind."

With that Lily flounced out of the store, leaving behind Kate, Julian, and all of his shocked fan girls.

Kate grinned wickedly, dropping her voice to a purr. "So nice to see you again, Julian." She sent him a sweet smile that he glowered at. "It's always _such_ a pleasure."

Waving lightly, she exited the shop as well, the mischievous glint in her eyes apparent as she skipped after Lily. She always had loved going to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"I don't understand," Anna said quietly, her expression suggesting otherwise. "Why am I not allowed to go into my vault?"

The goblin behind the counter smiled rather disturbingly while Kris glared. "You no longer have access to that money, Ms. Lowry. Our staff received specific instructions on who was allowed to enter. You are not."

"Who did you receive these specific instructions from?" Kris demanded angrily, continuing her glaring match with the goblin.

His smile revealed all of his pointed teeth. "Mr. Lowry."

Kris' expression bordered on furious. "Are you telling me that her father said she's not allowed to take any money from the vaults?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Ms. -?"

"Bennett," she snapped angrily. "Kris Bennett. I want to talk to your manager. This is preposterous."

"Kris." Anna laid a hand on her arm, shaking her head wearily. "Just leave it." Her eyes were weighed down with sadness. "There's nothing we can do here. I'll talk to Harry when we go back home, alright?"

She stared for a moment and then nodded reluctantly, shooting one last glare at the goblin before following Anna out the door.

Once they were outside she turned towards her with a concerned expression. "Are you alright?"

Anna looked at Kris' face and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. I kind of expected something like this anyway." She shrugged, forcing away the hurt. "I did leave against his permission."

"Which you had every right to do, Anna," Kris responded immediately. "That didn't give him the right to do something like this. This isn't your fault."

"It is in a way," Anna replied, wincing at the outraged expression that appeared on Kris' face. "I'm not saying that I agree with what he did, but he wouldn't have done it if I hadn't left." She held up her hands to silence that explosion that Kris looked like she was about to let loose. "Calm down, Kris. Please. I'm not up for dealing with this right now."

Kris immediately softened, but a frown lingered on her face. "Fine, but we're talking about this later, understand?"

Anna nodded wearily. "Of course. Let's just find Kate and Lily. I can get my books later."

* * *

"That," Kate replied breathlessly, having finally caught up to Lily, "was excellent!"

Lily turned towards her with a small grin, some of her anger having already faded. "You just like drama."

"I live for it," Kate replied with a beaming smile. "You should have seen his face!" She laughed uproariously, shoving some of her hair out of her face. "I wish I could have taken a picture." Her smile turned somewhat dreamy. "I'm going to buy a pensive so I can relive that moment over and over."

Lily found herself chuckling as well, the exuberance Kate was displaying being catching. "I just abhor that kid, you know? I can't imagine what would have happened if he had been Head Boy." She shivered delicately. "I probably would have forfeited my position."

"That can't be right!" Both girls turned around to see Ailen staring at them with a mock stunned expression. He placed a hand over his heart, eyes wide and disbelieving. "Did I just hear Lily Potter, _the_ Lily Potter, say that there was someone else she would want less for Head Boy than I?"

Lily glowered at him while Kate grinned, her disposition still incredibly happy from the moment that had previously occurred.

"Yes."

"No."

Lily glared at Kate. "I did not say that!"

"Well not in so many words," Kate replied carefully, the mischievous glint in her eyes giving her away. "But you did just bitch slap Julian for suggesting - _mmph_!"

Ailen stared as Lily slapped a hand over Kate's mouth, the other arm wrapping around her neck to pull her in a head lock. Merlin, that girl had strength.

Kyle watched the whole situation with amusement, his lips quirking into a smile. They had seen Lily storming out of the shop followed by Kate running at her heels, expression alight with glee. The sight had nearly taken his breath away.

He had seen the girl happy before, but not in the unrestrained way that she had laughed once she caught up to Lily. There had been something so free in that laugh and, for the first time, he felt like he had caught sight of the real, unguarded Kate. It was just his luck that the sight would leave him breathless and yearning for more.

"What _are_ you two doing?"

All six of them turned to see Kris and Anna, the former staring at the scene with amusement and the latter looking slightly resigned.

Lily immediately let go of Kate who retaliated by slapping her across the head. Lily, forgetting herself, went back to lunge at Kate who gracefully danced out of the way, letting out another peal of laughter. Before long Lily was laughing as well, both girls breathless from the fight.

Kris shook her head, turning towards the boys and sighing, her gaze lingering slightly on Ben who nodded briefly. "You guys shopping for school as well?"

"Yup," Abraxas replied with a grin, his own eyes on Anna. "You alright there, Lowry?"

Anna looked at him with surprise before smiling softly. "I'm fine."

Lily and Kate immediately stopped what they had been doing, concerned expressions flashing across their faces.

"What's wrong?" Kate demanded, taking a step closer to Anna. On inspection she could see that Anna looked sad and Kris disturbed. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," Anna replied quickly, glancing towards the boys who were staring at the scene with a mixture of concern and curiosity. "Really."

"We had some trouble at the bank," Kris elaborated, ignoring Anna's annoyed expression. "We'll talk about it later, yeah?"

"What sort of trouble?" Abraxas asked, his interest piqued. He wanted to know what had put that look in Anna's eyes. "My Dad has a lot of standing at Gringotts. If you need help I'm sure I could -"

"That won't be necessary," Anna interrupted, voice cool. At Abraxas' slightly hurt look her tone softened. "It was nothing I can't take care of myself."

She turned back towards the other girls who were looking slightly distraught and sent them a half-hearted smile. "I'll just have to wait to do my school shopping, but we can still do yours, alright?"

"An -" At Anna's stern glance Lily's protest faded. "Alright." She looked uncertainly between Kris and Kate. "Should we go get something to eat first?"

Kate nodded, her brows drawn together as she shot a quick glance at Anna. "Sure. We can talk about this there."

Anna sighed, but nodded at Kate's pointed glare. "Fine."

"We'll see you later then boys," Kate replied with a falsely cheery voice before pushing the other three girls ahead.

Just as she was about to walk after them, Abraxas grabbed her arm, shoving a bag full of money into her hands. "Here," he muttered quietly. "I don't know what's going on, but use that to get her school stuff. Just don't tell her it's mine."

Kate stared at him with disbelief. "Abraxas, I can't accept this."

He glared, shoving her forward. "You can and you will. If it bothers you so much you guys can pay me back later." At her wavering expression he pushed a bit more. "Just use it, alright? She'll never have to know it was mine."

Kate glanced back at it before nodding briefly. "We'll pay you back. If Lily had gotten more money we wouldn't accept it, but since we didn't…" She trailed off, kicking herself briefly for having not thought of asking Harry for more just in case Anna would have problems. "Anyway," she cleared her throat briefly. "We _will_ pay you back."

"Fine." He nodded quickly and she realized this was the first time she hadn't seen him with his usual easy grin.

She sent him a rare true smile before walking off, her eyes connecting briefly with Kyle's. His expression was guarded, but she caught a hint of a smile aimed towards her. She frowned, turning away and briskly walking towards her girls.

They had a lot to talk about.


	11. Chapter 11

"So there's nothing we can do?"

Hermione grimaced. "Not as far as the money goes, but I've already started a petition to protest the rights pureblood parents have as far as their children go. I've gotten a huge amount of support so far. Once the people I talked to learned about this so called law," her expression soured, "they immediately gave me their support, especially after hearing Anna's story. She's apparently a favorite at Hogwarts. All the teachers love her and the only reason they didn't give her the prefect position and ultimately Head Girl one is because of how quiet and shy she appears. Whereas Lily," she cleared her throat, hiding the grin that formed on her face, "is not."

Harry grinned somewhat sheepishly, looking fondly at a picture of his daughter with her three friends. They had gotten into a food fight and were all covered, but laughing. Lily had always been anything but shy. "No, I would say she definitely is _not_ that."

They shared an amused smile before Hermione continued. "I'm sorry I can't do more. I tried reasoning with the Goblins, but you know how they are." She frowned. "And I suppose I can't really complain that much in this case even though I want to. They're just protecting their clients rights." At Harry's furious look she sighed. "Whether or not the client is a right bastard makes no difference."

The anger in him gradually faded, his eyes sporting an apology. "Sorry, Mione. I'm just so angry about the whole thing." He ran a hand briefly across his face. "She's become like our own child, you know? All three of those girls have." His smile softened as he glanced once more at the picture. "We always enjoyed James' and Albus' friends, but they never seemed to become family quite like these girls have."

Hermione smiled gently, reaching over to squeeze his knee. "I know Harry. I feel as though they're my nieces." A small line formed between her eyebrows as she frowned. "I'm just angry for not seeing the signs of abuse earlier. I mean for heavens sake I did attempt to become a healer for two years before changing my mind and becoming a lawyer. I should have picked up on it!"

"I'm just as guilty as you are Hermione," Harry replied, shaking his head. "Lily told me that Anna never even confirmed it to them and that she only seemed to have bruises on very rare occasions. I'm not trying to excuse myself or diminish the blame, but I don't think the physical abuse was something that happened continually. From what Lily says it seems as though they were bigger on the verbal abuse."

"Hmm." Hermione frowned, eyes still angry. "Well, we'll just have to make up for it by taking down these laws." Her tone became brisk and business like causing a small smile to form on Harry's face. "I'll need you and Ginny to testify as soon as this gets to court over what you saw." She paused, hesitating. "It would probably help to have the girls come in to." At the look on Harry's face she quickly continued. "I know that you would rather they didn't have to, but it might be the only way we can establish a history of abuse. Those girls are the only ones who've noticed her bruises. Anna's story only won't mean as much without their support."

Harry sighed, his expression weary but accepting. "I understand." He paused, his eyes growing slightly harder. "I don't like it, but whatever we need to do for Anna we'll do."

"Good." Hermione smiled gratefully, standing up as he did and reaching out, squeezing his hand affectionately. "It'll work out Harry. When haven't I come through for you?"

He grinned, his eyes softening. "Never. I trust you completely."

When her eyes welled up he laughed, pulling her in for a quick hug. "None of that now. Ron will have my head if he hears I made you cry."

She sniffed, wiping at her eyes briefly before sending him a haughty look that never failed to make him grin. "There'll be no need for Ronald to hear about this." His grin widened a notch as she glared at him. "I don't need anymore teasing about being overemotional. He already thinks I'm nutters half the time."

"Aren't you?" Harry asked with a mockingly serious expression.

Hermione smacked him across the head, pleased when he winced, holding up his hands as a sign of peace. "Try that again, Potter, and it won't just be your face that gets smacked."

Harry let out a long-suffering sigh. "Why am I surrounded by violent women? Hmm? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Hermione smiled, kissing him quickly on the cheek before opening the door to leave. "Goodbye Harry. I'll floo you later about the case, alright?"

"Bye Hermione." He watched her leave with a smile before easing back down onto the couch and looking towards another picture. He picked it up, smiling gently as he looked at his girls.

They had only been twelve and thirteen in that picture, barely on the verge of becoming the women they were now. Kate was sending that already knowing smile towards the camera, the one that said she was beautiful and knew it. Lily was standing next to her, a vivacious redhead with a grin that lit up the room. Kris had an arm thrown around Anna's shoulder, her blue eyes shining as she kicked at some of the water, sending it towards a protesting Kate. Anna, her brown curls hanging down towards her waist, sent Kris a disapproving glare while Lily laughed, pointing a finger at Kate as she mocked her shrieking.

They were beautiful girls he thought with a proud smile. Smart, intelligent, kind, and healthy - they were everything a parent could hope for. His smile faded as he recalled the fact that one girl had no parents at all and the other had ones that, rather than taking care of her, had hurt her. He would never forgive those people for hurting a child. Anna was sweet and caring, always helping those around her without a second thought. He knew that both James and Albus were rather fond of her, despite their gentle teasing. Ginny loved each of the girls to the point where Harry sometimes had to remind her they were not their own, especially Kris. Ginny had a tendency to forget that Kris had her own parents, not that Mr. and Mrs. Bennett seemed to mind overly. They had always respected Kris' wishes to come and stay at their home rather than her own. Harry had been rather grateful for that fact. He knew that a part of him wouldn't feel normal without having each of those girls running around the house, wreaking havoc during the summer. It didn't feel like home without them.

A pair of gentle hands rested on his shoulders, causing him to jerk out of his thoughts with surprise. He looked up and met the gaze of his beautiful wife as her fingers began kneading his shoulders. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly, her expression concerned. "I saw Hermione leaving a couple of minutes ago. Is everything alright?"

He smiled, raising one of his hands to rest against her own and then averting his eyes back towards the picture, not immediately answering the question. "We're awfully lucky aren't we, Gin?"

Ginny removed her hands to go and sit next to him, taking the picture and smiling. "Yes, we are." She traced the girls faces lightly, eyes soft and loving. "I love them so much."

He placed an arm around her shoulder, dropping a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hermione says that there isn't anything we can do about Anna's father cutting off her access to the bank." Ginny looked up, her eyes immediately blazing as he continued. "But she's already started on working at emancipating Anna." His grip tightened briefly. "She thinks she can make it work."

Ginny smiled briefly, but her eyes were still worried. "Well if anyone can do it, it would be Hermione."

Harry nodded his agreement, his lips quirking upwards. "I thought we could open up our own account for Anna and put some money in there. I know she won't like it, but I'm not going to have her going without money."

Ginny pecked him softly on the lips, her eyes shining with affection. "Of course we will. Anna will just have to accept it." She looked back towards the picture once more and leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. "Kate told me that Abraxas gave her money for Anna's school things."

Harry looked at her with bewilderment. "Why would he do that? And they actually accepted it?"

Ginny shrugged, her face turned away so that she could hide the knowing gleam in her eyes. "Kate said he wouldn't give her a choice. Held onto her arm while the others walked away and then shoved the money bag in her hand, telling her not to say anything to Anna." She smiled. "Kate seemed surprisingly impressed."

"Did she?" Harry asked with a small bit of alarm. "You don't think she likes him, do you?"

Ginny laughed richly, burying her face in Harry's shoulder before looking up at him with a grin. "No, Harry, calm down. I think she just might have gained some respect for him, which we should consider a good thing. You know how Kate normally is about men."

Harry grumbled a bit, but finally nodded, only sighing slightly. He and Ginny had talked before about Kate's difficulty in accepting anyone of the opposite sex. It had taken him forever to get her to open up and actually share things with him. She had taken easily enough to Ginny, but he had had to wait several years before she cared for him in the same manner. Minerva had told him that according to the orphanage her father had simply left her there. Apparently her feelings about men had, after that point, taken a decidedly negative turn. As a result, Ginny was always pleased whenever Kate warmed up to a male. She felt Kate's disregard towards them wasn't healthy and a result of her fear of abandonment. The first time she had tried speaking about it with Kate, the girl in question had told her that was a load of rubbish and wouldn't speak to her for weeks. It had taken months for Ginny to get her to talk like normal with her again. She and Harry had quickly learned the a more gentle persuasion was needed as far as that subject went. Kate simply refused to talk about it freely.

"You think they'll be alright, don't you?" He asked worriedly, a sudden bout of anxiety rising within him.

Ginny smiled at him tenderly, running a hand across his cheek. "Harry, didn't we end up alright?"

The tension in his shoulders eased as he sent her a smile, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. "How do you always know what to say?"

She tilted her head to give him better access as he slowly ran his lips across her neck, the shadow from a day late shave rubbing against her. "It's a gift," she said quietly, bringing her hands around his neck and smiling with pleasure.

He laughed against her skin before bringing his mouth to hers and kissing her deeply, not stopping until she moaned. He leaned back, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I think it's time I showed you how much I appreciated that gift."

Ginny grinned, leaning in to kiss him once more, her tongue running briefly across his lips before she backed away, an answering smile on her face. "I agree, Mr. Potter. I think it's high time you did just that."

He swooped her up in a manner that never failed to make her heart flutter, carrying her towards the bedroom and grinning down at her. "It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Potter."

She smiled sweetly, leaning against his chest. "I love you, Harry."

He brought his head down to kiss her forehead, his eyes going soft. "I love you too."

* * *

"You'll never take me alive!"

That declaration was followed by a series of shrieks as Albus reached out and grabbed Kate, flipping her over his shoulder and heading toward the lake. She screamed, arms and legs flailing as she attempted to escape his grasp. "Albus! Lemmego! _Lemmego_!"

Lily howled with laughter, bending over to clutch her stomach at the panicked expression on Kate's face as Albus grinned. "Sorry kitten," he replied, a wicked gleam in his eyes, "but you must be punished for insulting my manhood."

Kris snickered, shaking her head at the pair and looking towards Anna to share an amused smile. Within seconds another ear piercing shriek was heard, followed by a loud splash. Albus and Lily both laughed hysterically as Kate rose out of the water sputtering and with hair stuck to her face.

She shoved the offending pieces out of her eyes and looked back towards Al and Lily with a haughty expression before reluctantly grinning. "What I said about your manhood still stands, Al!"

Albus immediately stopped laughing, fixing Kate with a glare. Kate smirked at him, languidly floating in the water. "How are you going to punish me this time?"

Albus, unwilling to lose, whipped off his shirt and dove in the water. Kate's eyes widened with shock as she immediately attempted to swim away.

"Get her Albus!" Lily yelled from on shore, ignoring Kate's glare and cheering on her brother.

A resulting water fight ensued as Albus dunked Kate, ignoring her scream of protest and laughing with pleasure until Kate returned the favor. Before long both were drenched and snickering at each other. Anna watched the scene with a smile, briefly looking back at the Potter mansion.

It was a huge white house with lights shining as dusk neared. The pond they were currently at was to the left of it, several old willow trees gracefully sitting next to it. Off to the right was the path the girls often ventured on, the path that would eventually lead to the lake where they had had so many of their adventures.

She smiled peacefully, leaning back against the rock she was sitting on. Kris smiled at her, a small tinge of worry in the expression. She ignored it, grateful for the fact that she had friends who cared enough to be worried, but unwilling to talk about the last couple of days.

She knew that if they knew she was, on some level, blaming herself they wouldn't leave her alone about it. She also knew that that reaction was only one of love and concern, but she just wasn't up to dealing with it. Her parents had always found faults within her and though she knew that she was a good person she couldn't help but wonder if she was good enough. Perhaps if she had been a bit kinder, a bit lovelier, they wouldn't have abandoned her like this.

Kate would kick her arse if she heard her speaking like that. At the thought she smiled, her gaze wandering back towards the other three. Lily was now in the water as well, having been, at some point, pulled in by Kate. Their laughter lightened her heart and filled her with happiness. She wasn't sure exactly what she had done to deserve them, but she was thankful for it everyday. She didn't know what she would do without them.

"Oi!" Kate shouted, pointing at she and Kris. "Why don't you two stop being lazy arses and join us?"

Kris glowered at her, shooting her the bird, to which Kate responded with an outburst of laughter. "Lazy my arse!" Kris shouted. "Who's the girl that refuses to join the Quidditch team?"

"Oh shut it," Kate shouted. "Maybe if you get in the water, I'll consider it."

Kris' eyes lightened, her expression immediately calculating. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kate grinned. "But you've got to bring Anna with you."

Kris spun around towards Anna, eyes pleading. "Anna will you go in? Please. I really want Kate to join the team."

Anna laughed, standing up and brushing herself off. Kris, understanding the laugh as a sign of acceptance, reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the water. "We're coming!" She shouted happily, practically sprinting by that point.

Anna chuckled as they reached the edge of the pond, smiling at her girls and Albus.

Maybe she had done something worthy after all. Even if she didn't have her parents she had them.

Her family.

* * *

**AN:**_ I hope you guys enjoyed the Harry/Ginny moment! It was good to write them :) Anyway, I want to say thank you again to all of you out there reviewing. The reviews I've gotten have all been amazing. I haven't had one negative one and I'm both shocked and incredibly pleased with that. I've had so much fun writing this story so far and a lot of the credit goes to you guys for that. You definitely keep me happy to write. Thanks again guys! I adore you. _

_Caro_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** _A Family Dinner_

The Weasley family had always been a source of both amusement and utter perplexity to Kate.

She watched Molly Weasley fondly kiss the top of Arthur's head before bustling back to the kitchen, three plates in her hands as she maneuvered around the large table.

Billy Weasley and his wife Fleur sat on one hand, the latter feeding the former and murmuring in French. By the gleam in Bill's eyes, Kate thought she understood exactly what kind of conversation they were having.

She shook her head, a small grin on her lips as she continued to survey the table.

George and Angelina sat across from them, Angelina rolling her eyes over some story George was telling Percy, who was sitting next to his wife Audrey. Ron sat one seat farther down, stuffing his face full of food, while Hermione conversed with Ginny, who was sending Ron disgusted looks every few seconds.

Her grin widened a notch as she met Harry's gaze, noting that he looked equally amused by Ginny's looks.

Teddy and Victoire sat on the other end of the table, Victoire's hugely pregnant stomach forcing her to sit farther back than everyone else. She talked happily with Rose, her cheeks shining as she rubbed a hand over her belly. Scorpius talked occasionally with Fred, but his gaze continually went back to Rose, the look of utter love impossible to miss. For some reason it made Kate's heart twist, a small pain she rarely acknowledged stabbing at her.

She shook her head, shaking off the feeling and finding herself laughing as she watched Percy's daughters, Molly and Lucy, squabble over something that was surely insignificant. They were a year and two years behind her respectively. Kate had never liked them all that much, although she preferred Lucy to Molly.

Dominique and Louis, the ever beautiful veela children, sat with Roxanne and Hugo. Louis, a charmer at heart, flashed Kate a grin that she returned as he continued to tease Hugo about something that had his face turning as red as a cherry.

James stood in the corner with Charlie and Albus, the former carelessly flipping a plate in the air. Molly bellowed at him to stop several seconds later, causing the whole group to laugh and James to grin sheepishly as he set the plate down.

"Sorry, Grandma," he apologized charmingly, flashing another grin.

She came out of the kitchen, her hands on her hips as she sent him a scolding glare. "I don't care if you have the best catching abilities on this plate James Sirius Potter. You do not throw the china!"

"Yes 'mam," he replied to her already retreating back, the twinkle in his eyes contradicting the solemn tone.

Lily rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the other girls. "Boy becomes a professional keeper and thinks he can throw whatever he wants."

Kate grinned saucily. "He can throw me anytime…"

"Ew!" Lily and Kris chimed simultaneously. Lily shot Kate a disgruntled look. "That's just sick."

Kate laughed, licking some sauce off her thumb. "I'm just kidding. He's practically family after all."

Anna smiled softly. "He is good looking though. Albus too."

Kate mock gasped. "Is our little Anna admitting that the Potter boys are hotties?"

Anna's blush seemed to travel all the way to her feet as she shot Kate a small glare. "I'm not blind," she retorted, "I'm just not especially vocal."

Kris nodded approvingly. "Something others should perhaps take example off."

Kate rolled her eyes at the meaningful glare. "Oh shut it you. I happen to enjoy my methods."

"As do I, darling."

Kate looked up, her eyes warming as a grin spread across her face. "Louis."

"Katie cat," he replied with a grin, blonde hair falling carelessly in front of his face as he leaned against the table.

There was something just _cool_ about Louis. Besides being amazingly gorgeous, looks that he had inherited both from his father and mother, he innately possessed an aura that drew people to him. He and Kate had always been very good friends and surprisingly, nothing more. For some reason, at some point along the way, they seemed to decide without speaking that the friendship they had formed was far more important than anything else. He had never let any type of hormones get in the way and had always treated her with the utmost respect.

For that, she would forever trust him.

But she wouldn't let him get away with that nickname.

She glowered at him, lips forming into a pout. "Don't call me that." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You know I hate it."

He grinned impishly. "Of course I know that. I wouldn't do it otherwise, love."

She gritted her teeth together, but found herself unable to get seriously annoyed. Louis was just impossible to stay angry at.

"And how are the rest of the loves of my lives doing?" Louis inquired with another smile, his gaze sweeping over the other three girls.

Lily rolled her eyes, flinging a grape in his direction, which he caught rather easily. "Stop being such a flirt, Louis."

Kris snorted, but grinned at Louis. She was rather fond of him as well. "What Lily meant to say was that she's doing good. As are we," she continued, gesturing towards herself and Anna.

Louis' eyes turned gentler as they landed on Anna, his smile warming. "Anna, my real one true love," he ignored everyone else's exasperated sighs. "When are you going to leave these girls and run away with me?"

Anna smiled, a slow sweet curve of her lips as her cheeks brightened. "I'm all yours Louis, the moment you decide you can give up all _your_ other girls."

He let out an exaggerated sigh, rubbing a hand over his heart as he sent her a look filled with pain. "Anna, darling, you're killing me here."

She laughed easily, a sound that had been rarely heard for the past few weeks. Kate could have kissed Louis for it.

"I'm sure you'll survive," Anna replied with another affectionate smile.

"What will he survive?"

Fred was suddenly at his side, his look curious.

Kris grinned at him, pleased to see one of her beaters. "Anna's rejection."

Fred laughed, the sound deep, as he ran a hand through his tight curls that he had worn in an afro ever since the girls could remember. "That veela charm must be running out on you."

Louis grinned, eyes flashing with amusement. "As if." He sent Anna another quick, charming smile. "One day Anna will admit that she's madly in love with me."

She laughed while Lily rolled her eyes. "For heavens sakes Louis. Must you hit on every female friend I have?"

He sent her a scandalized look. "Am I male?"

Kris snorted. "Typical."

Another voice suddenly rang out, causing the other conversations to fall silent. "Excuse me everyone!" Rose stood up, pushing her auburn hair to the side as she beamed at the room. "Scorpius and I have an announcement to make."

Scorpius stood up as well, his looks an older versions of Abraxas, and took hold of Rose's hand. Rose sent him a loving smile before turning back towards the group. "We've finally decided on a wedding date!"

The silence that had originally claimed the room immediately disappeared with the announcement. The women all began talking at once, shooting numerous questions towards the happy couple, while the men shared similar expressions of boredom, or in Ron's case, slight distress. He hadn't quite come to terms with the fact that his daughter was getting married, no matter how he felt about the younger Malfoy.

"Oh for heavens sake," Hermione yelled suddenly. "Would everyone please quiet down?"

Rose sent her a grateful look to which her mother responded with a smile and then continued speaking. "We're going to get married on June 4th and we were hoping…" her voice trailed off for a moment as she looked at Molly. "We were hoping we could have it here, at the burrow."

Silence followed that declaration until suddenly, Molly burst into tears, rushing towards her granddaughter and swooping her into a tight embrace.

Rose laughed breathlessly, hugging Molly back. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course, of course you can dear!" Molly sobbed against her shoulder. "Oh another wedding at the burrow. I just can't believe it." She wiped at her eyes, happiness practically shining off her as she looked at Arthur. "We'll have to start preparing right away!"

Her expression immediately went from teary to calculating as she looked around the room, seeming to survey it. Her eyes turned on Scorpius, expression lightening. "You've never seen the gardens, have you dear?" Without waiting for an answer she grabbed his arm, practically dragging him out the door. "You'll just have to see it now!"

Scorpius sent a pleading look towards Rose and surprisingly Ron, who seemed to be stifling a laugh at the expression on his face. Molly's chattering could be heard all the way towards the door as well as Scorpius' slightly stilted responses. Rose and Hermione shared a grin before she rushed out after him, her face still glowing.

Only once Molly's voice had disappeared did the group begin laughing.

* * *

Kate stood next to the window, watching the huge family that was gathered around in the living room. Lily was taking Ron on in chess - again - while Anna and Kris talked with Louis and Fred. She smiled softly, feeling at home once more.

She had been to the burrow nearly as much as she had been to the Potters. Molly and Arthur had always treated her, Anna, and Kris as if they were their own grandchildren. She had even gotten the famous Christmas sweater from Molly every year since her second one. She loved them, all of them, as family.

"You're awfully quiet."

She stiffened slightly, turning towards the one family member she had occasionally felt uneasy around. "I don't have much to say."

Hermione sighed inwardly, noticing that the content smile had vanished from the girl's face as well as the relaxed air she had previously been sporting.

She wasn't entirely sure why she and Kate had never quite gotten along. A part of it, she knew, was her own fault. Hugo had, for numerous years, fancied himself completely in love with Kate. Naturally she had been protective and worried for her only son. She knew it hadn't been fair, but she wasn't perfect. She was just a mother and she had known that Kate would never have returned those feelings that Hugo had claimed to feel so desperately.

Unfair all around, she thought with some resignation.

Despite that worry with her son though she genuinely liked Kate. She understood her, perhaps more than anyone else could besides Harry. She understood what it was like to be alone in a magical world, to have no one to ask what to do, and she understood the initial defensiveness that came with it. She admired the qualities that she saw in her - the determination, the intelligence, the loyalty, and the pure bravery she exhibited.

She just couldn't understand why Kate didn't like her.

Kate sighed as she felt Hermione studying her as usual. She knew she was probably being unfairly rude to the mother, but to be perfectly honest she had always been intimidated by the woman before her.

She had laughed at herself before for it, considering the fact that she had never been intimidated by anyone, but something about Hermione Weasley made her exactly that. The woman was beautiful. Not in the Ginny Weasley, in your face type of beauty, but in the quiet, sneak up on you type of way, something that seemed to come from the very inside of her. She was always glowing, always intelligent, loved by everyone in the family she had found herself in, and respected heavily in the wizarding world. From what Kate knew she had grown up in a relatively privileged muggle home with dentists for parents and sailed into Hogwarts with top grades, along the way becoming best friends with the wizarding worlds savior and her husband.

She had had everything perfect, Kate thought with a small tug of resentment, which is probably why she would have wanted someone perfect for her son.

Kate had never been seriously interested in Hugo. He was sweet, but awkward and from the beginning she had felt they would be better as friends. However, she had felt the sting, the insult, the first time she had seen Hermione send a reproachful look at her son for talking to her. Probably, she had thought bitterly at the time, because she wouldn't want an orphan to be dating someone from her perfect family.

Lily had told her that the idea was ridiculous, that Hermione would never think of her like that, but she had never quite been able to push away that feeling.

And the awkward silence between them continued.

Hermione eventually drifted away, frustrated with the conversation - or lack of - but unwilling to get into any type of argument, something she had a feeling would result if she ever broached the subject with Kate.

"No luck?" Harry asked her when she ended up next to him.

She sighed, looking over at the young blonde. "Absolutely none."

He rubbed a hand absentmindedly up and down her back. "Don't worry about it. She'll come around."

Hermione took a sip of her drink, trying to wave off the feeling of disappointment. She had never been one to let things go. "I hope so."

* * *

"I love your family."

Lily rolled over, the sheets rustling as she turned to face Kate. The room was dark, the sound of quiet breathing filling the room as the moonlight showed in, casting rays of light and shadows across all of their faces.

Lily wished, momentarily, that she had Kate's beauty as she surveyed her, but she quickly pushed aside that thought as she noted the wistful tone in her voice. "They love you too."

Kate smiled softly, her silver eyes shining in the dark. "I've never really said it before, Lily, but I…" she paused, her voice breaking off before she took a deep breath and continued. "Thank you. For everything." She could only think how overdue this thank you was. She should have said it so long ago. "I don't know what I would have done without you.. Kris.. Anna.. Your whole family. I owe you everything."

Lily gaped at her for a moment, stunned at the raw sincerity in Kate's expression before finding her voice. "Kate, don't be ridiculous. You don't owe me anything."

Kate shook her head, clearly about to protest when Lily broke in. "I'm serious, Kate. If anyone owes each other anything, it's me owing you."

When Kate frowned she shook her head, a soft smile on her face. "The four us probably wouldn't have been friends without you. Don't you remember how it all happened?"

Kate's lips curved, memories pulling her back. "Of course I do."

_Gryffindor. _

_She looked around the room, her lips pursed as she studied it. The older kids continued to congratulate the younger ones in her year for making it into the "best" house. _

_She rolled her eyes, pulling along her bags. Personally, she didn't give a fudge about what house she was put in. It was just school after all, only with magic and she was over the days of believing in fairy tales. _

_She walked up the steps and into the room that the older girl had pointed out to them. Pushing open the door, she stepped inside a room with six beds and looked around curiously. _

_Three other girls were already there. One girl had long red hair, her eyes a bright hazel in a heart shaped face. The one standing next to her had a shorter cap of black hair, her eyes a bright blue that was mildly shocking next to the pale skin and dark hair. The last one was the smallest, a timid air radiating off her as she quietly folded her things on the bed. Her hair hung down in long, loose curls, deep brown eyes carefully avoiding looking at anyone else and rosebud lips trembling slightly. _

_Kate noticed the tense silence between them and shrugged her shoulders, dropping her stuff on the bed. Taking another long look at them all, she finally smiled. "Kate Grey," she announced boldly. "Anyone of you understand what the bloody hell is up with all this house business?"_

Lily laughed as she remembered it, sheets rustling once more as she continued to fidget in her bed. "I was so shocked that you swore," she recalled, another laugh bubbling up. "And then I was awed. You were so intriguing, so… cool." She shook her head, a smile still on her face. "I don't think we would have had the nerve to speak to each other if you hadn't come in and started talking. Before you got there we were completely silent. I think Anna was about to cry, while Kris just didn't care, and I felt a bit awkward."

Her eyes met Kate's, appreciation shining within them. "We wouldn't be the same without you, Kate. We wouldn't be the same without any one of us."

Kate felt almost choked with emotion, something that rarely happened, but when it did, affected her greatly. "Thank you, Lily," she replied quietly. "Sometimes I just…"

"Are a regular girl? With regular insecurities?" Lily smiled in the dark. "You can't be perfect all the time, Kate." She paused for a moment before laughing. "At least I hope not. It would lower my own self-esteem considerably."

Kate laughed. "I think perfect would be pretty boring." She grinned wickedly. "Maybe we should give that title to Kris."

As if on cue, Kris suddenly let out a loud snore, muttering something in her sleep before turning over.

The two waited for a moment, watching Kris, before muffling their laughter against their pillows.

Lily grinned, snorting once more. "Oh yeah. She's definitely the picture of perfect."

Kate chuckled. "Goodnight, Lils. Thanks again."

"Yeah, yeah." Lily waved her off, rolling on her other side. "Sleep tight and all that."

Kate's lips curved. "You too."

* * *

**AN:** _Well its been awhile hasn't it? Sorry about that guys. Hopefully this chapter help made up for it a little and you all can rest assured that I'm not going anywhere. Hopefully the next chapter will be out by this weekend although I can't promise anything. I like to finish up numerous chapters before I begin posting anything again because a lot of times I go back and change things. It's just a personal preference - one that's probably driving you nuts - but you can always count on me to be back. I'm not going anywhere. I love this story. I love writing it and I love every review you've given me :) Thanks for sticking with me guys! See you soon,_

_Caro_


End file.
